Intruder Innocence
by Spindlegal
Summary: Yami realizes he's not the only one in his house one night when he hears a crash from downstairs. Who knew the intruder was just a desperate homeless boy named Yugi looking for food. Will Yami end up falling head over heels for this poor teenager?
1. The Intruder

Jay: "Another story?"

Me: "Yes, ignorant one."

Free: "Aw don't be too harsh on the guy. That's his girlfriends job."

Jay: "…At least I have a girlfriend."

Me: "Free stop choking him! *sigh* I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. Enjoy"

"See you later, Yami." Joey waved at his friend before closing the door behind him.

Yami waited until he heard Joey's car take off down the street before he turned off all the lights in his house and headed upstairs for bed. Joey and he had been at a school meeting which was required for every student at Domino High to attend and it had bored them to tears. So he didn't waste any time crawling into bed without even changing out of the clothes he had been wearing all day. His eyes started to get heavy as he laid there, thinking about nothing in particular. The only thing that came to his mind at the moment was: _Ra am I glad I bought my own house. Otherwise mom would be yelling at me to take a shower or question what had happened at the meeting. _The thing was that Yami had moved out of his mom's house when he was sixteen, being emancipated and all. He honestly thought it was one of the best decisions he ever made. Sure he had to get a part time job, but his mom did help him out with all the expenses, only making his life easier.

Yami sighed loudly before he let sleep take him, only to be woken up a few minutes later by a loud crash coming from downstairs. He sat up in bed, fully awake now. A surge of panic washed over his body as he heard more movement coming from downstairs. An intruder was in his house and it was his duty to get that person out. Yami made himself get out of bed and picked up his bedside lamp, it being the only thing in his room that could be used as a weapon. With the lamp secured in his grip he crept downstairs where thrashing noises were still being made. He crept along the walls until he had reached the source of all the noise. The laundry room. With his heart racing a mile a minute he cautiously peeked into the small room to find a man, wait no, a teenage boy with his foot stuck in a straw laundry basket and clothes sprawled out all over him.

The young teen was hissing in pain as the now broken parts of straw were poking into his flesh since the basket had engulfed his leg all the way up past his knee.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Yami yelled loudly as he jumped from his hiding place.

The teen nearly shitted himself as a sudden voice yelled at him angrily. He looked up to see a dark figure in front of him. He couldn't see him, due to the lack of light, but could tell by his posture and voice that he was not fucking around.

"I-I…" the teen was at a lost for words.

Yami grabbed the kid by the hand and practically dragged him into the kitchen where he turned on the light so he could see who the intruder was. They both blinked and rubbed at their eyes at the sudden brightness of the room. Once Yami's eyes had adjusted to the light he focused on the boy who was now cowering in his grip. He had to do a double take before fully taking the boy in. His eyes were large innocent looking orbs of colored amethyst, his hair wildly black with dark magenta tips and his face framed with wavy golden bangs. Yami also noticed his tattered clothes and the dirt that covered a good portion of his face along with his hands and feet.

"Care to explain why your in my house, planning to do Ra knows what?" Yami asked as he pushed the kid into a chair, seeing he couldn't go anywhere with the basket still stuck on his short leg.

"I'm s-sorry!" the boy whispered as tears began to fall down his face in shame.

"Calm down!" Yami shook the younger ones shoulders to get his attention. "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police and have them lock you up for trespassing and attempted robbery." Yami asked in his most assertive voice. "That is what you were doing, right? Stealing?"

The boy hung his head and nodded slowly, refusing to look in Yami's eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting." Yami said irritably.

The teen sighed slowly as he fidgeted with his hands. "Because I don't have anything." he said loudly enough for Yami to hear. "Nothing at all and I was desperate. I've been kicked out of every store and restaurant I've ever walked in and I needed food… and water…" he gulped before continuing. "I saw the lights in your house go out and I thought I could sneak in, grab some things, and sneak back out, but when I came in from that rooms window I didn't see the basket underneath me and I jumped right down on top of it." he cried silently and waited for Yami's response.

Yami on the other hand could tell this boy was telling the truth. His poorly skinny frame shone through the ripped clothes he wore and his face looked rather gaunt. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who had only meant to take a few pieces of food to survive.

"I'm guessing you don't have a home, am I right?" Yami asked.

The young teen nodded only making Yami feel even worse. He suddenly got an idea that he figured couldn't be too bad.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but do you want to stay here for a while? I mean, I know we just met and all, but you seem like an ok kid that I could learn to trust."

The boy was taken aback by the offer. Clearly no one had offered to help him in any sort of manner.

"I-I wouldn't want to bother you. Besides I just tried to rob you, you should be kicking me out on the streets."

"Oh come on. You said it yourself that you were desperate and by the looks of you I can tell, no offense or anything."

"It's ok." the boy smiled weakly. "But I don't want you to think you have to take me in because you feel sorry for me."

Yami sighed, getting annoyed at how considerate the kid was.

"Listen," Yami said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm asking because I want to help you and I don't want you to die on the streets. So you can either live here with me or go back into the bitter cold where you'll likely die of starvation."

The boy bit his lip, but finally gave in and nodded, "Ok, I'll stay."

"Thought so," Yami smirked. "Now how about we get you something to eat and also get that basket off your leg."

They both looked down at the now irritated skin which was being scratched and rubbed against the prickly straw. Yami walked over to a drawer and fished out a knife. He went back over to the boy and knelt down on the ground so he could cut the basket off properly. As he began he noticed the teens body tense up.

"Relax, I promise I won't cut you." Yami before getting a nod from the boy for him to continue.

That's how they spent the next twenty minutes, trying to get the basket off. When it finally was split in two the boy rubbed his leg and let out a low moan that made Yami slightly twitch.

"So what's your name anyways?" Yami asked as he turned on the oven and started digging around in the freezer for the frozen pizza he had bought just the other day.

"Yugi. What's yours?" Yugi asked curiously as his stomach growled loudly enough for Yami to raise an eyebrow.

"That's funny. Our names kind of sound the same. I'm Yami."

"Yeah they do, I guess." Yugi smiled as he looked around the kitchen, taking in his new home.

"Say Yugi, why don't you take a shower while the pizzas cooking and by the time your done the pizza will be ready." Yami more told than suggested since Yugi did smell pretty bad.

"Oh, sorry about the smell." Yugi blushed. "I haven't bathed in a while…"

Yami smiled understandingly, "It's ok Yugi. Come on, I'll show you where the shower is."

Yugi nodded and as they began to walk up the stairs Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's giving it a squeeze that meant, thank you.

A/N

Jay: "So Yami just let's some random kid stay in his house?"

Me: "Duh didn't you read the story?"

Jay: "Eh some bits and parts of it."

Me: "Sometimes I wish I could unmake you."

Free: "Anyways… thanks for reading and please Review!"


	2. Decency and Coffee

Me: "So I forgot to say this yesterday, but I got inspired to write this plot from a Spongebob episode called Donut of Shame."

Jay: "… Good to know."

Me: "Shut up. Oh and I want to thank all of you for the reviews and added favorites and such. Means a lot to me and I highly appreciate it."

Free: "Yeah she really does. Anyways, we don't own Yugioh or the characters. Enjoy"

Yami slowly opened his eyes the next morning, not even remembering the events that happened last night until he looked at the space beside him. He almost screamed at seeing another person in bed with him, but calmed down once he realized it was only Yugi. The small teen must have crawled in bed with him later that night because Yami specifically remembered putting Yugi in the extra guest room that Joey sometimes used. He had to be careful getting out of bed since Yugi was snuggled up against him, fast asleep.

_Poor kid probably hasn't slept much in all his life, _Yami thought as he closed his door and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He was just happy it was Saturday so he could sort some things out. Like school. Yami knew Yugi was going to need to go to school, but wasn't even sure if Yugi had been educated in the slightest. But Yugi could at least talk and that was good enough to get into school, right? Yami's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing which he grabbed swiftly so the sound wouldn't wake the sleeping teen upstairs.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Morning Yami, hope I didn't wake you up." his mothers voice answered on the other line.

"Oh, no, I was awake." he replied bluntly as he searched through his cabinets for coffee, but only found an empty box. "Damn it." he whispered as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "So what did you want anyways?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything. I'm heading to the store and thought I might stop by for a while, if that's ok with you." she sounded as if she was daring him to refuse to this, which he wouldn't, but he knew it wasn't the best time for her to be coming over.

"Actually mom, I-I kind of have a guest over. Possibly a permanent one for a while. So I don't think…" he said nervously while trailing off.

There was silence on the other line and he knew his mom was obviously thinking that he had a girl over.

"I'm coming over, right now!" there was a loud thumping sound and then the line ended.

"Shit!" Yami hissed as he ran upstairs to his room.

He needed to make sure Yugi was awake and looking nice so his mom wouldn't consider the young teen inconsiderate. He opened the door to his room to see Yugi still curled up into the blankets, fast asleep. He watched him for a few seconds, feeling bad that he had to wake him up, but eventually shook the young ones shoulder lightly. Yugi didn't move so he shook a little harder until he heard a moan come from Yugi.

"No…" Yugi mumbled as he dug his face into the pillow he was using.

Yami couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to the boy and pulled the covers off him. "Come on baby, please?" Yami begged as he poked the littler one on the back. Yugi spun around with a dazed expression on his face.

"Baby? I'm sixteen years old for your information Mr. pizza man!" Yugi said with his arms crossed as he sat up in bed.

"Mr. pizza man?" Yami asked with a laugh causing Yugi to blush.

"It's the morning, I'm tired, you can't blame me for such a lazy insult." Yugi sighed as he rubbed his eyes and began stroking his thigh again.

"I guess not. But seriously, you have to get up and get dressed, my moms coming over and she's going to see you and I want you looking good for her."

"Why? Is she old and desperate?" Yugi asked confused.

"No, Yugi, it's not like that, I mean, I just want you to look… appropriate for her. You know, so you can make a good impression and so she'll let you stay here." Yami explained as he started digging around in his closet for something for Yugi to wear.

Everything he had was too big for Yugi's small frame. _Crap!_

"Ok new plan. Were going for the poor and desperate look. Now give me your best sad pleading face." Yami ordered as he watched Yugi think for a second.

Yugi nodded before changing his expression from tired sleepy boy to sad helpless teen. His eyes widened and became watery, his lips slightly trembled, and his posture just made everything else work. Even Yami felt the need to hug him he looked so sad. But then the doorbell rang and he grabbed Yugi's hand before running down the stairs.

"Go in the kitchen, sit in a chair, and look cute." Yami ordered as he pushed Yugi into the other room before answering the door.

A woman stood on the porch, looking quite bitter. Her half black half blond hair was put up into a messy ponytail, her dark blue eyes with golden flecks seemed to glow like fire, and her skinny arms were crossed in an un-approving manner.

"Er, hey mom. Come on in." he stepped aside so his mother could walk in.

As soon as she stepped inside the house her eyes immediately began to wander for the "possibly permanent guest."

"**He's** in the kitchen." Yami explained, stressing the word he.

His mother seemed to slightly relax a little bit as she followed him into the kitchen where they found Yugi sitting in a chair with his head on the table. He was asleep.

_Damn it, Yugi! _Yami slammed his hand to his forehead and sighed. But his mom didn't seem to mind that he was sleeping. Actually, she looked happy. A smile came to her face and she lightly purred, "Aw…" then she abruptly turned on her heels and smacked her son across the face. Yami staggered backwards as he caressed his cheek and rubbed it.

"Ow!" he screamed which made Yugi wake up. "What was that for?"

"For making him sleep on the table! What kind of host are you Yami? Didn't I teach you anything?" his mom yelled before she went over to the now awake teen and began stroking his hair, causing Yugi to become more alert. He seemed to back away by the new person being in the house with them.

"Actually… Yami let me sleep in his guest room." Yugi assured Yami's mom.

After muttering an apology to her son everyone sat down at the table and discussed Yugi's situation. They told her how Yugi didn't have a home and came looking for food, but ended up getting caught and how he ended up staying for the night. Yami's mother nodded at all of this, she seemed to be alright will all of this unlike how she was over the phone. They then discussed more important matters. Like if Yugi could go to school.

"Have you ever been to school?" Yami's mom asked.

Yugi gave her a puzzled expression as he tried to think back. "Um… I think I did for one year. Learned about math and stuff." he shrugged as if not really caring.

"Well, do you think you would want to go back?"

Yugi looked at his hands as if the answer lied in them. He shrugged shyly and sighed.

"I-I…" he moved his lips, but no words came out. "Ok…" he barely whispered.

Both Yami and his mom new that all these changes could be too much for Yugi. They figured they would let him settle in a little longer before bringing the school topic back up again.

"You two can discuss it later. I need to get going, but I'll stop by later in the week, ok?" Yami's mom said as she stood up, kissed both boys on the head, and left.

Yugi touched the spot on his head where he was kissed and lightly blushed. Yami mentally laughed at him and decided to take Yugi out for a bit since they were both fully awake and feeling a little overwhelmed by everything.

"Hey, how about we go get some coffee? And buy you a pair of clothes…" Yami said as his eyes slid down the teens frame once again.

"Sure, but I can't say that I won't get thrown out. Because I do. A lot." Yugi rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off his chair with Yami following after him.

The two of them got into Yami's car and began to drive to the coffee house. Yugi didn't seem to be paying attention to anything Yami was saying though. He was more interested in all the buttons in the car and kept asking Yami what all of them did. His favorite button, or rather lever, was the one that made his chair fall backwards and then come up forward again.

"This is fun Yami!" Yugi laughed as he pulled the lever repeatedly.

"Yugi! Put your seatbelt back on!" Yami said as he watched the teen press the red button, causing the belt to slide back against the side of the car.

"I don't like it. It restrains me." he whined as he reached back for the belt, not wanting to make Yami mad.

"Well yeah, it's supposed to, so if we get into a wreck you won't smash your head into the window."

Yugi looked worried by this and re-buckled himself into the seat. They sat in silence for the rest of the time until they got the popular coffee house that Yami only went to when he was out of coffee. Both of them got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Yami was about to open the door when he felt Yugi's hand grab his tightly. He looked down at the boy to see his eyes wide and petrified by the dozens of people inside.

"It's ok Yugi, they won't throw you out." Yami assured.

Yugi nodded, but still clung onto Yami's hand as they went inside. Only a few people bothered to look their way as they came in. Some of those few people went to Yami's school and stared at the little one behind him with lust filled eyes.

"Damn would you look at that kid?" one of them known as Daichi mumbled to his group.

"Yeah, he's a looker…" another one of the group agreed.

They watched as the two spiky haired boys ordered two cups of coffee and headed to a vacant table for two.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab some napkins. Stay right here and don't move, ok?" Yami said before he went pushing through the crowds towards the table on the other side of the room that held all the sugars, creams, and napkins. Meanwhile Yugi sat at the table, uninterested in his coffee, not even realizing the two boys that were walking up behind him.

"Hello… short cake." a snaky voice said from behind him making Yugi jump.

He didn't turn around to see who was talking to him, he just continued to sit there. This made the two boys smirk as one of them began to run his fingers through Yugi's thick hair. Yugi went board stiff and grabbed the edge of his chair, scared out of his wits.

"How bout you come sit over here with us…" the other boy whispered in Yugi's ear, making him flinch.

Yugi got off his chair although he was about to pee his pants and grabbed his coffee. He then popped the cap off and tossed the contents in the cup at the two boys who hissed as the burning hot coffee slapped their faces. Yugi tried to run, but the crowd was so thick that he couldn't make his way through and felt himself being pulled backwards.

"You little dick!" he heard being yelled at him.

"HEY!" came a familiar voice before Yugi felt himself in a tug a war session.

He was spun around in time to see Yami throw a punch at the two guys who had been toying with him. And before he knew it all hell broke loose. Innocent bystanders were now getting into the fight. Not knowing who was the bad guy, but liking the action anyways. Yugi felt a hard fist being thrown into his stomach before he fell backwards on the ground, gasping for air. People started stepping on him as the fight got worse.

"Yugi?" Yami called for the little teen. "Yugi!" he screamed as he spotted him on the floor being trampled on by all the people.

He pushed and punched his way through people before wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulling him off the floor, into his arms, and out the door.

A/N

Me: "Sorry guys, I know I kind of rushed the chapter."

Jay: "You went from sleeping to angry mom to a coffee fight. Your one messed up kid."

Me: "Again, SHUT UP."

Free: "Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter."


	3. The Burns That Stay

Jay: "Jeez, I hope Yugi is ok."

Me: "Oh tin man, you do have a heart."

Jay: "What can I say? I have a soft spot for the little guy. Might even steal him off Yami."

Yami: "Touch him and die, you teenage mongrel!"

Free: (snickering) "Don't own Yugioh or characters. Enjoy"

Yami clutched the young teen close to his chest as he made a mad dash out of the coffee house and back to the safety of his car. He put Yugi in the passenger side and buckled him in before getting in the car himself and pressing the pedal to the metal to get on the road. He glanced over at Yugi who was holding his leg in a painful manner.

"You ok?" Yami asked from glancing at the teen to the road repeatedly.

"T-they wanted to do things to me, didn't they?" Yugi asked with his eyes wide.

Yami couldn't exactly answer since he wasn't around to hear what words or actions were exchanged. The only thing he could do was sigh and squeeze Yugi's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I left you. It was stupid of me and I had no idea those guys were in there." Yami said shamefully.

"It's ok." Yugi whispered as he winced in pain as the car jolted forward suddenly, making his leg thump against the side door.

"Your legs hurt isn't it?"

Yugi looked out the window as if he hadn't heard Yami's statement. But after a few moments he nodded with a sigh.

"My leg is still sore from the basket, but it's my ankle that really hurts. I think it's sprained." he hissed.

Yami couldn't believe how guilty and sorry he felt for the teen whom he had only met yesterday. It's as if he's known him his whole life and couldn't bear to see someone he cared about in pain.

"I'll look at it when we get home." Yami assured as they drove back down the roads they had just come down somewhat fifteen minutes ago.

They sat in silence despite Yugi's whimpers that came every now and then when the car stopped at a stop sign. And about five minutes later they pulled up to the house which had a familiar car sitting in front of it. Yami glared at the car, knowing it was Joey who had already gone inside to wait for him.

"I'll help you out." Yami mumbled as he staggered over to the passengers side of the car and put his arm around Yugi's waist while Yugi slung his arm tightly around Yami's neck. They wobbled to the front of the house like that until they reached the stairs.

"Er, Yami…" Yugi looked up at the taller boy with an obvious expression. But before he could say anything else, Yami scooped him up bride like and kicked the door open, knowing it wasn't fully closed because Joey was so careless.

"That you Yami?" Joey's voice came from the kitchen.

"No…" Yami mocked, "It's the Iron Giant coming to rape you." he grinned as he walked into the kitchen to find his best friend sitting in a chair, nonchalantly sipping a can of soda.

Joey almost choked on the bubbly caffeine as he spotted the younger Yami look alike in his best friends arms.

"You could've warned me that you was bringing home a secret lover." Joey grinned with a laugh.

"First of all, I didn't even know you were coming over. Secondly, this is not my lover. His name is Yugi and he's going to be staying with me for a little while." Yami began to explain the story again as he sat Yugi down in a chair and began to look over his ankle.

"So Daichi did this to him, huh?" Joey asked after Yami finished.

"He started it anyways." Yugi finally spoke even though it came out as a low growl.

Yami finally came to the decision that Yugi's ankle was indeed sprained and would need something to keep it from getting even more injured.

"Joey, I need you to do me a favor." Yami said as he began rummaging around in his wallet for some cash. "Take this and go buy Yugi an ankle brace and a pair of clothes." he slapped about seventy dollars into his friends hand.

"What size is he?" Joey asked a he looked over the young teen who felt self conscious at him doing so.

"You know, I'm right here." Yugi said bitterly as he glared at the floppy haired blond.

"Your so cute when your mad. Just like Yami." Joey laughed as he gave both boys noogie's before speeding out of the house to go get the things for Yugi.

"I don't like him." Yugi said in a matter of fact tone.

Yami just laughed at the sour pout that was on Yugi's face as he turned on the stove and started pouring water into a pan.

"What cha' making?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Spaghetti. I make a killer sauce." Yami winked at Yugi before turning back around to set the pan on the burning stove.

Yugi blushed a deep crimson color at the wink he received and covered it up by pretending to hold his breath with his cheeks puffed out. Yami chuckled when he turned around to see the young teen holding his breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked before going over to Yugi and squeezing the air out of his cheeks.

"Um… nothing…" Yugi rolled his eyes to the left which proved that he was lying.

"Nothing, huh?" Yami smiled devishly. "We'll see about that." his hands reached for Yugi's ribs as he began to tickle the boy.

Yugi squealed and flailed his arms around as Yami basically sat in his lap to get a better hold on the teen. He tickled him until tears of laughter fell down Yugi's face.

"Y-yami! T-the spagh-etti!" Yugi managed to breathe.

Both of them turned to see the water boiling crazily and splattering water on top of the stove.

"Shit!" Yami hissed as he tried to turn the burner down, but the water caught on his arm as it still bubbled over the sides. He screamed in pain as the boiling water burned his arm. He shook it violently before making a quick flick of his arm towards the dial and managed to turn it down to medium.

When he turned back around he saw Yugi's head laying in the crook of his arm on the table. He wondered if he had accidentally splashed some of the hot water on him somehow.

He walked over to the boy and shook his shoulder lightly. It was then he heard a sniffle before Yugi brought his head up slowly, not looking Yami in the eyes.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked as he still continues to rub his burnt arm.

It was silent for a few seconds and Yami just watched as some tears slid down Yugi's face.

"It's nothing." Yugi smiled painfully. "You should run some cold water over that." Yugi nodded his head towards Yami's arm.

Yami did as suggested, but asked Yugi again what was wrong because he couldn't stand to see him sad.

"It's just that… my ribs hurt from people stepping on me. But it's ok. I'll be fine." Yugi smiled weakly as he slowly ran his hand over his stomach.

Yami then realized that the young one wasn't crying tears of laughter earlier, but tears of pain.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I-I totally forgot that you might have been bruised there." Yami said feeling completely guilty. "Ra I am so stupid!" he muttered as he banged his head against the refrigerator at his thoughtlessness. He stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to control himself when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yugi on one foot hugging him.

"Yugi! Get off your ankle!" Yami said in disbelief that the teen had tried to comfort him when he was in a great deal of pain.

"It was worth it." Yugi shrugged as he limped backwards. "Mind if I go rest for a bit? I can eat something later."

Yami nodded and picked Yugi up bride like again, knowing he couldn't make it up the stairs. His room was closer so he placed Yugi on his bed and helped get the covers over him. He made sure to keep Yugi's bad ankle on top of the covers and prop it up with a pillow.

"Try not to roll around to much." Yami said. "I'll wake you up in a little bit, ok?"

The boy nodded with a yawn as he snuggled deeper into the mattress, breathing in Yami's scent. Yami smiled as he closed the door and headed back downstairs to deal with the still uncooked spaghetti.

A/N

Me: "I can definitely relate to Yugi's pain right now."

Jay: "That's what you get for constantly writing all day with no breaks."

Me: "Hm, I wonder what I'm going to say next."

Jay: "I know the drill. SHUT UP."

Me: "Good boy."

Free: "Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. My Leather Pants

Me: "So I'm guessing by the comments that you guys like this regular teen , soft spotted, Yami?"

Jay: "I know I do…"

Me: "Too bad I created you straight."

Jay: "Damn it…"

Free: "Don't own Yugioh or characters."

Yami and Joey finished off their sandwiches that they had made and sank into the kitchen chairs, feeling bloated. Only one sandwich remained on the blue plate that sat in front of them, and Yami was saving it for Yugi for when he woke up from his nap.

"So…" Joey yawned as he stretched his arms out before putting them behind his head. "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Maybe, after Yugi wakes up." Yami replied as he closed his eyes.

He didn't know why, but he felt extremely tired all of the sudden, like he could use a nap himself.

"Just leave him a note. He's the same age as us Yam's, he can take care of himself."

Yami knew Joey had a point. Yugi was sixteen and he couldn't take Yugi to every place he went.

"I know… but, I think it's too soon." Yami sighed.

Joey rolled his eyes and started laughing. He couldn't stop and soon ended up on the floor with a red face. Once he gained control of himself he sat back in his chair and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"You make it sound like he's your baby, or somethin'!" Joey chuckled once more until he saw the cold stare on Yami's face.

They sat there for a few seconds, just staring at each other, until they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Help! Yami help!" Yugi's voice yelled.

The second he heard help, Yami was charging up the stairs with Joey close behind. Joey was going so fast that he stumbled right on top of Yami just as they were outside of the door to Yami's room. They both grumbled swear words before getting off the floor and going into the room. Their eyes darted around for any type of threat, but only found a tangled up Yugi on the floor, struggling to get out of all the blankets that were wrapped tightly around him. Even his face was coated in the comforter. Yami knelt down and grabbed what he thought were Yugi's shoulders until he heard a yelp. Joey pushed past Yami and grabbed the end of the blankets before giving them one great yank. Yugi twirled out, thumping on the floor with a moan.

"Joey!" Yami hissed as he grabbed Yugi by the waist and dragged him to his side.

Yugi curled up against him and stuffed his face into Yami's chest, getting his breath back.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I-I woke up and those blankets were wrapped all around me, squeezing the life out of me practically." Yugi mumbled as he began to cry.

"Shh… your fine. You must have gotten wrapped up in them when you were sleeping is all." Yami soothed as he rubbed Yugi's back. "I won't put as many on the bed next time, ok?"

"Ok." Yugi relaxed. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Yugi looked up and asked, "Who grabbed my ass?" His innocent eyes darting between the two other boys.

Joey and Yami burst into laughter at his question which only made Yugi blush, but he laughed right along with them.

"It was me…" Yami said once he finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry I thought it was your shoulders."

Yugi looked at him cutely and nodded with a smile before he looked over to Joey with a scowl.

"Drop me like that again and next time it'll be your balls screaming bloody murder." he said darkly.

Both Yami and Joey stared at him in shock. The innocent angel had a dark side? A dirty mouth? But before they could say anything, Yugi's darkness faded and turned into laughter.

"I got you!" he giggled inside Yami's arms. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Yugi, where did you hear that?" Yami asked, still in shock that he had been tricked and also that he had seen that dark look on Yugi's face.

"Outside of the electronic store on T.V." he answered like it was the most obvious thing ever.

The other boys nodded before they all headed downstairs, Yami carrying Yugi since his ankle was no better. They went into the kitchen where Yami put the ankle brace on the young teens foot. Then they handed Yugi his new clothes that Joey had bought. It was a skin tight black tank top with leather pants. Yugi held them in front of his face, eying them suspiciously.

"Thought it would look good on ya." Joey smirked as he nudged Yami.

"I'm ok with the shirt, but the pants…" Yugi bit his lip, thinking about how uncomfortable the material would feel around his skin.

"Just try them…" Joey laughed.

Yugi nodded as Yami watched him strip his raggedy dirty shirt off and switch it to the tight tank top. His eyes traced every part of Yugi's torso until it was completely covered in black material. He felt a pout on his face, but couldn't complain with the shirt the teen was wearing now. It showed off every part of his slender frame, including his ribs, reminding Yami that he needed to beef Yugi up. They waited for him to take off his pants, but Yugi just sat in the chair, not making an attempt to take them off.

"Um… I can't put them on because I can't stand up." Yugi finally mumbled.

"I can help if you want." Yami said, his eyes staring at the dirty shorts Yugi was currently wearing.

He couldn't believe how hot Yugi's body made him feel. He thought he would explode if he didn't get his hands on the little guy soon.

"Yeah ok, but Joey can't watch." Yugi narrowed his eyes at the blond who was currently staring at him intently. He cleared his throat which made Joey look up.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Joey chuckled as he went into the den to watch T.V.

Once Yami was sure Joey wasn't trying to peek into the room, he helped Yugi tug off his shorts and made sure to go around the ankle brace slowly. The only thing on the lower portion of Yugi's body now was his blue boxers. Yami slightly grinned before he grabbed the pants from Yugi's hands and started pushing as much of the pants above Yugi's ankles as he could. Now all he had to do was stretch the thigh part of the pants up. Yugi pushed his butt of the chair so Yami could pull upwards, but the tight fabric was being difficult.

"Ok, I have an idea." Yami panted. "Lay on the floor."

Yugi did as he was told and slid onto the floor and laid there, waiting for Yami's plan. Yami came down after him.

"Just tell me if I hurt you, ok?"

Yugi looked confused, but nodded his head anyways. Yami smiled and put his knee's on either side of Yugi's waist, his back turned on Yugi's face. He then crouched down lower until he was slightly sitting on Yugi's hip bones. Yugi gasped, but didn't say anything as Yami reached down his legs and gripped the pants in his hands. It took him a long time to pull it up Yugi's legs, but when the pants were all the way up, he let them smack against Yugi's ass. Yami had to get off of the young teen before he had the desire to start groping him.

"Ohhhh… mmm" Yugi moaned as the boys crotch areas briefly grazed each other as Yami stood up.

Yami was surprised to hear Yugi moan. The sound of it drove him crazy. Maybe Joey was right. Maybe they should go somewhere while Yugi rested at home. He was becoming too attached and *ahem* attracted to the young teen. And the second he looked down and saw the tight clothes around Yugi, he knew he had to get out before he did something regretful.

"Those look nice on you, sport." Yami smiled as he helped Yugi back onto the chair. He then remember the sandwich he made Yugi earlier and gave it to him. Yugi ate it gratefully. Yami waited until Yugi finished before helping him into the den.

Joey looked up with a lazy grin. "Everything alright?" he referred to the clothes.

Yugi nodded stiffly, probably still angry about the pants.

"Uh Yugi, I was thinking that maybe you should just rest and watch T.V. for awhile." Yami blurted. "While Joey and I go out for a bit. I mean, you can stay home for a while, right?" he bit his lip and almost sighed in relief when Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Sure Yami. I understand." Yugi said as he snatched the T.V. remote out of Joey's hands and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey…" Joey began.

"Forget it Joey." Yami laughed. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

Joey smiled at this and reluctantly got off the couch before heading out the door.

"Bye Yugi, I'll be back soon ok?" Yami said as he slid on his jacket.

"Ok. Have fun Yami." Yugi waved from the couch.

Yami smiled before heading out the door and locking it. There's no way he was letting some one steal **his** angel.

A/N

Alright so Yami's starting to get turned on by the innocent teen, hmm….

Oh and the scene where Yami accidentally grabbed Yugi's butt instead of his shoulders, ya, that actually happened to me with my best friend. Except I thought her head was her butt and I ended up punching her in the eye! Good times…. Anyways I hope your not mad at me for making Yami a little more body craved or whatever you want to call it. Sex craved? Whatever, just stick around for the next chapter and please review!


	5. Talim the Cutie

Me: "Hey, wondering where I've been?"

Jay: "No, they don't care about you. Their probably angry that you left them for a week."

Me: *cries*

Jay: "Stop… stop crying!" … "Ok, I'm sorry. Hug?"

Free: "So the hot headed beast does have a guilt button. Interesting."

**Jumping a week or two ahead**

Yami watched as Yugi buttoned up the white shirt he was wearing, soon followed by a blue jacket that was required for the school uniform. He didn't look happy in it, but Yami thought it made him look cuter than usual. If that was even possible for Yugi.

"Stop staring, your making me nervous!" Yugi glared at Yami as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Alright, alright." Yami laughed.

"This outfit needs something…" Yugi muttered to himself before he walked out of the room.

Yami sighed with a smile before following the young teen to see what he was up to. The only problem was that he already lost track of him. But by the sounds of the loud rattling he knew Yugi was in his room. He waited by the stairs, knowing Yugi wouldn't want him hovering. That's something he figured out about him. Yugi did not like being followed or watched for a long period of time.

"Ha! Perfect!" Yugi said from inside the room before he came out. He gave a little twirl for Yami. "So, what do you think?"

Yami first noticed the black leather buckle around Yugi's neck, then his eyes lowered to a loose belt hanging around his hips.

"Se- nice." Yami coughed, feeling the blush come to his face.

"Yeah I think so too." Yugi smiled proudly before the two went downstairs and into the front yard where the car was parked.

"Shotgun!" Yugi called as he ran to the car.

"Of course you have shotgun, you don't even have your license!" Yami joked as he hurried after him.

The two chatted about classes all the way to the school and Yami even told Yugi which teachers to watch out for. They were so caught up in talking that Yami almost forgot to answer his phone which was ringing.

"Hello?" he asked as he pulled into the school parking lot with only one hand.

"Hey sweetie." Yami's mom voice came out from the phone. "I just called because I wanted to talk to Yugi. You know, we need to get him a cell phone. In fact, I'm going to buy him one today. Do you think he wants some new clothes as well? Oh, and maybe-"

"MOM!" Yami yelled to quit his mom from babbling.

"Sorry." she huffed. "Anyways, give him the phone please."

Yami moaned, but handed the phone to Yugi who took it slowly and put it to his ear. He began talking to Yami's mom, but Yami couldn't hear what they were saying. He motioned for Yugi to get out of the car and he did while still talking on the phone. Yami watched as Yugi laughed and chatted excitedly to Yami's mom. He didn't even realize Yugi had hung up the phone until he shoved it into his face.

"What was that about?" Yami asked curiously.

He never knew someone who could make his mom talk on the phone like that. She didn't really like people that much. Heck she barely liked her ex husband when they were tied down.

"Oh, she was just telling me not to be nervous and stuff." Yugi smiled to himself. "She also said that if anyone gave me trouble she'd come down here and personally beat the shit out of them." he giggled and blushed.

"I'd feel sorry for those people." Yami laughed. "But don't worry. If anyone does something or says something to you, you come to me and I'll deal with them."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi smiled gratefully.

Yami smiled back and they walked in the school together. It wasn't long before the were hounded out by Joey, Tea, and Tristan. (A/N- Don't worry, if Tea is in any of my stories she'll die like the bitch she is.) Joey, already having met Yugi, gave him a noogie and a smack on the back.

"Hey Yug!" Joey smiled. "I'm happy your goin' to school with us. Now we can have more fun."

"Yeah, fun, that's what we have." Yugi rolled his eyes, only making Tristan laugh.

Yugi turned to him, obviously not knowing who he was or the girl that stood beside him.

"I'm Tristan by the way." he stuck out his hand which Yugi hesitantly shook. "And that's Tea." he motioned to the brunette who was watching him curiously.

Yugi held his hand out to her, but instead was pulled into a giant hug.

"Joey's right. You look like fun." she emphasized.

The rest of the gang glared at her, knowing what she had on her mind.

"He will not be having any fun with you." Yami snarled as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and brought him to his side.

Tea pouted, but she knew she would get him in bed, one way or another.

"We also have two other friends, but I don't see them-" Yami began, but was soon tackled by a girl with long dark brown wispy hair that had two ribbons on each side and misty gray eyes.

She then hugged Joey and Tristan, but ignored Tea.

"Yami, I found her." Joey announced as he grabbed the girls arm.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi this is Talim. Talim this is Yugi."

Talim turned to Yugi and looked at him for a second then squealed in delight and grabbed Yugi in a death grip of a hug.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen! I love you already!" she giggled as she swayed back and forth with Yugi in her arms.

Yugi looked towards the group nervously. He wasn't sure what to do so just stood there and let Talim hug the daylights out of him. When she pulled away she placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek and smiled at him thoughtfully. This only made Yugi blush as if red hot embers were embedded on his face.

"Um, thanks." he said, still eyeing Talim unsurely.

"Cute!" she squealed again. "Too cute." her smile still lingered on her face. "And how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen."

"Cute!"

"Is that all you can say about him? Cute?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"No better way to describe him." she shrugged before taking a glance at the wall clock. "Shoot, I have to get to class. But I'll see you guys at lunch." she waved.

Before she left she kissed Yugi on the cheek again and purred, "Cute." before skipping off down the hall.

"Jeez Yug, you've only been here for like six minutes and you already have the chicks swarming ya." Joey gawked at the young teen who was still blushing.

"Even my mom loves him." Yami said.

"Wow, now that's sayin' somethin'." Joey grinned. "That woman neva liked me and I neva known why."

"Why don't you ask your stomach then. I'm sure it has the answer." Yami smirked at his friend.

Joey was always nice to his mom and all, but he always left the fridge and the cabinets empty when Yami lived with his mom. They haven't been on good terms since.

"Eh forget it guys. Time to go to class." Tristan reminded them.

They all asked Yugi which class he had first and waited for him to get his schedule out of his new backpack. Yami was just happy they got him registered and got all his papers the other day so he wouldn't have to bother with it now. It turned out he had first period with Joey.

"Alright!" Joey smiled as he clapped Yugi on the back.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Can I get a new schedule?"

"Ouch Yug, I'm offended." Joey clutched his heart dramatically. "Nah, too bad your with me kid." he slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders and began walking him to class.

"Watch out for him, Joey!" Yami called after them.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I got em." he replied before disappearing down the next hallway.

Yami couldn't help but feel concerned about the young teen as he and the others made their way to their own classes.

Jay: "Talim sounds like a bundle of fun."

Me: "Ha. She's easily impressed."

Talim: "I resent that."

Jay: "Eh who cares. So you like Yugi?"

Talim: "CUTE!"

Jay: "Somehow I expected that…"

Free: "Well I agree with you Talim. Anyhow hope you enjoyed and please review."


	6. Daichi the Licker

Me: "Blah I'm so full."

Jay: "That's what you get for eating all those tacos."

Me: "Hey, Mexican food is hard to resist."

Me: "Yes, but it'll make you fat."

Free: "True that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter"

Yami waited impatiently at the lunch table with Talim, Tristan, and Duke. He told Joey to bring Yugi with him to the lunch room since Yugi had no idea where it was. They had already been waiting eight minutes and still no sign of either of the two teens.

"I say we go and find them." Talim pouted as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Yami was about to agree, but was interrupted by the sounds of Joey screaming, "Guys!" They all turned around to see Joey flailing his arms around like an idiot.

When he reached their table he collapsed onto the seat and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I-I… lost… him…" Joey panted as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Yami screamed as he grabbed Joey's shirt and balled it up into his fist.

"He was right next to me… and then he wasn't. I-I looked everywhere. Really I did, but I can't find em!" Joey whined before he spotted Talim's plate of food and started eating off of it.

"Joey, I can't believe you!" Yami hissed before running out of the cafeteria with Talim and Duke on his heels.

They started looking for Yugi, Yami checking the front of the school and Talim and Duke checking the back. Yami ran to the front and began checking inside all of the classrooms which he found empty. He then peaked inside the janitor closet and even the teachers lounge. But everywhere he checked, the result was the same. No Yugi. Yami started pacing back and forth, wondering where the little guy could have gone. After a few more minutes of pacing he thought of one more place to look. He jogged down the hallway and opened the door of the bathroom. And sure enough, cowering under the sink was Yugi. Small sobs could be heard from him as Yami got closer until he slowly bent down to Yugi's face.

"Get away from me!" Yugi hissed before punching Yami in the jaw.

Yami stumbled backwards, shocked.

"Y-yami?" Yugi whispered. "Oh Yami, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" he crawled towards Yami who was rubbing his jaw with his hand.

"It's ok." Yami smiled weakly. He didn't know Yugi could hit so hard. "Yugi, what happened to you? You scared the hell out of me and Joey!"

Yugi sat on his bottom and stared at the floor for a second before he whispered. "That guy from the coffee shop grabbed me he-"

"Daichi? Yami wondered out loud.

"Um, yeah, I think that's his name." Yugi ran his hand through his hair. "And he… he… Yami, he sucked on my neck." Yugi shuddered and subconsciously ran his fingers over the soft skin where he had been tasted.

The image of Daichi doing that made Yami's blood boil. He was furious and he wanted revenge.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Yami pounded the floor with his fist, only making him squeal.

"Yami stop it, your hurting yourself!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and ran his cool fingers over the knuckles like he did with his neck seconds ago.

Once Yami had cooled down they both got up and went back to the cafeteria which was now empty. The only thing left to do was go back to class.

"Do you think you can make it the rest of the day or do you want to go home?" Yami asked as they walked towards the classrooms, both of them being upset.

"I…" Yugi bit his lip. "I'll just tough it out,"

Yami nodded, knowing Yugi would rather go home, but kept quiet anyways and led him to his next class. Before he shut the door of the classroom he heard Talim yell, "Yugi!"

He laughed to himself before remember what Daichi did and suddenly became angry again. He was going to find him and pound his ass so hard…

Me: "Pretty crappy chapter, huh?"

Jay: "Yup, it's pretty bad."

Me: "Well sorry my ideas are dying in my head."

Jay: "Of course they are…"

Free: "Be nice Jay. Anyways we apologize for this crappy chapter. Reviews?"


	7. Rage of a Bully

Me: "I feel bad. I should be writing my first story. Not my two others."

Jay: "Yeah, well, you suck."

Me: "Have I ever told you that I want to beat you senselessly?"

Jay: "Many times…"

Free: "Really guys, the fighting is getting old. Make peace would ya? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!"

By the end of the school day Yami was exhausted. His little adventure in searching for Yugi had made him feel lazy afterwards and all the education he had to put up with was melting his brain. He was ready to go home, but decided to pay Daichi a little visit. He found the large bully outside, leaning against the school building while smoking a cigarette, like he always did after school. He hoped the large male would agree to a one on one fight without any interference from his friends.

"Daichi!" Yami hissed angrily as he marched up to the group of boys with his fist clenched at his sides.

Daichi looked at him lazily and blew out the smoke he had sucked in.

"What?" he snapped angrily, obviously annoyed that someone wanted to yell at him.

"You know damn well, what!" Yami narrowed his eyes in attempt to make him look tough.

He watched as Daichi thought for a second before he grinned dirtily and stomped out his cigarette with his shoe.

"I don't seem to remember… perhaps you would like to refresh my memory." the bully crossed his arms over his chest and took a few steps closer to Yami.

"Don't play games with me. Just fight me!" Yami growled.

Daichi laughed at Yami's angry outburst and began rolling his sleeves up. Yami ripped off the school jacket he was wearing and held his fist up.

"Hm… weak stance."

"Don't be such a wise ass!" Yami mumbled.

Daichi looked amused, but the look went as fast as it had come and before Yami knew it he was being belted in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, slightly choked and out of air. Daichi only raised his eyebrow, questioning if he even needed to tell Yami that he should give up before the fight even gets started. But before Yami answered multiple shouts were heard from across the lawn. Running towards him was Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Yugi. The first three stood in front of Yami defensively, but Yugi stayed by Yami and slightly cowered behind him.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size!" Joey yelled at Daichi.

"Your friend was the one looking for a fight." Daichi smirked as he caught the eyes of Yugi.

Yami felt Yugi shudder beside him and instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"He had a good reason for it, you sick pervert." Duke said.

Daichi held his hands up in front of him. "I can't be a pervert if he was enjoying it. Because by the sounds of his moans I'm sure he liked it very much."

Yami looked down at Yugi's ashamed face that was blushing like mad.

"Enough Daichi! You'll leave him alone and never touch him again!" Yami yelled.

The large male only shrugged. "I don't think you need to defend him. He's pretty good at it himself." Daichi let a small smile cross his lips. "Feisty one he is." he licked his lips with his eyes still locked on the smaller amethyst.

"S-shut up…" Yugi whispered.

Daichi chuckled darkly and started to walk away with his friends close behind.

"Where do you think your going?" Tristan yelled at them with his fist shaking angrily after them.

"Clearly we weren't getting anywhere, so why resume the conversation?" Daichi replied before he walked to the parking lot.

Everyone stood in place, boiling with anger. They all hated that group of guys. They all hated what they did.

"Y-yami can we go home n-now?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami ran his hand over Yugi's spiky hair and smiled lightly. "Yeah."

But as they walked to Yami's car, Yami decided that the conversation and fight with Daichi was not over. In fact, it was just beginning.

Me: "Bleh short chapter."

Jay: "You only write short chapters at night when your extremely tired."

Me: "Yup and that's the predicament."

Jay: "Lazy ass."

Free: "I'm telling my sister that your fighting again."

Jay: "Oh c'mon! Be a sport, be a pal, don't tell her!"

Me: "I agree. She can get bitchy over situations like this."

Free: "…LEXI!"

Me: *clamps hand over Free's mouth.* "Shut up or you won't be in my stories anymore!"


	8. Burger World Buddies

Me: "Okay, I get it. I'm a bitch for not updating."

Jay: *smiles widely* "So you finally admit it." *feels tugging on shirt*

Sage: "You got a cancer stick?"

Jay: "Beat it Sage, nobody likes you!"

Sage: "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Jay: "Your dead, son of a bitch!"

Free: "OK MOVING ON. ENJOY!"

Yami ran a hand through his hair before sipping at his purple Kool-Aid which Yugi had made earlier. He tried explaining to Yugi one of his homework assignments, but Yugi was having some trouble and needed help.

"This… is stupid." Yugi sighed as he slammed down the pen he was using in frusteration.

"I agree." Yami sighed.

It had been a long day and he was ready for bed even though it was only 5:49. Sleep would have to wait, since food seemed to be a bigger priority at the moment.

"I'm hungry, Yami." Yugi said as if reading Yami's thoughts.

The taller only nodded as he got up and began to rummage through the fridge. He found a bag of pizza rolls, French fries, popcorn chicken, a box of ice cream, and some gross looking frozen pancakes. He was sure he had more food in the pantry, but was simply too lazy to even think about rummaging around in the large closet of food.

Yami groaned. "Let's just have Joey bring some Chinese over or something." he mumbled to himself as he dragged his feet over to the cordless phone that hung on it's charger on the wall.

"Ugh, Joey." Yugi glared as he remembered how the blond had lost sight of him, causing him to fall into the hands of the perverted man slut of the school.

Yami ignored Yugi and punched in his best friends number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Ello?" the familiar voice finally answered.

"Hey Joey, it's Yami. I was wondering if you could grab some food and bring it over here."

"Mmm… yeah I guess. What do you and Yugi want?"

"I don't care. But nothing spicy, Yugi doesn't like it." Yami thought for a second and shrugged to himself.

"Okaaay." Joey drawled. "Hey, can the guys come over too?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, I'll grab something and be over soon, see ya Yam's." the phone clicked before Yami even had a chance to say bye.

He rolled his eyes and put the phone back in his holder before heading into the other room to watch T.V. Yugi soon followed and plopped down on the couch next to Yami.

"Finish your homework?" Yami asked without moving his eyes from the screen.

"Jeez Yami, what are you? My parent?" Yugi snorted.

Yami blinked, unsure of what to say. He eventually mumbled, "No, but I'm technically your guardian."

He heard Yugi let out a strange sound, the sound that would come out of a persons mouth if they had just been stabbed with a knife.

"You're my friend and nothing more. No one has control over me anymore!" Yugi shrieked before taking off upstairs.

Yami stared off after him with a dumfounded expression. What had just happened? He only stated that he was Yugi's guardian and the boy got all upset and ran off.

"Something with his parents, I guess…" Yami mumbled to himself.

He knew he should let Yugi cool off, but he would have to question the boy about it later. After all, Yami did have the right to know what happened to Yugi's family, right?

"Yami open the door! My hands are full!" Joey's muffled voice shouted from outside of the house.

Yami stumbled to get up and eventually got the door open. Joey walked in with a large box in his hand. It was holding bags of food for everyone that would be over.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, they should be here-" they heard multiple doors shut and then more voices, "now." Joey chuckled as he trotted off to the kitchen.

Yami waited for his friends to come inside before shutting the door and joining them all in the kitchen. Tristan and Joey were pulling out the bags of food which happened to be from Burger King. Duke and Kaiba were getting drinks for everybody, while Talim chatted to Serenity. (A/N- I just decided to stick Kaiba and Serenity in there for fun.)

"What did you get Joey?" Yami asked.

"Just a bunch of burgers, which you owe me for." Joey sent a look to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Yami waved him off.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Talim asked as she grabbed for a Dr. Pepper.

Everyone turned to Yami with a curious expression. "He-uh- got upset and stormed off to his room."

"What did he get mad about?" Duke asked.

"I don't really know. I just told him that I was basically his guardian and he got all mad." Yami explained as he grabbed a burger and drink, along with everyone else and headed into the room with the T.V.

"Poor Yugi, it probably has something to do with him being abandoned." Serenity whispered.

Kaiba snorted. "How do you know he was abandoned? Maybe he ran away from wherever he came from."

"Yeah, where is he from?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know…" Yami admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"You've been living with him for a few weeks and you never bothered to ask anything about him?" Kaiba asked in a loud voice, obviously not caring that Yugi could probably hear him from his room.

"Well… I didn't want to push him into anything. I figured he'd tell me when he wanted to." Yami shrugged as he chugged some of the bubbly caffeine down.

"You know," a very loud voice came from upstairs. "I don't have my head shoved up my ass, I can hear you!" Yugi yelled.

Everyone froze for a few seconds at hearing this. Another second passed before they began talking again.

"I'm going to go check on him…" Talim got up from her spot on the couch and headed up the stairs without anyone trying to stop her.

"Yeah, I'll go too." Serenity quickly followed after their perky friend.

"Pshh, girls and their need to "fix things."" Joey rolled his eyes.

Duke whacked Joey on the back of the head and the gesture soon caused the boys to start wrestling on the ground. Tristan watched in entertainment as Yami and Kaiba continued to watch the T.V.

This continued for about twenty minutes until they heard multiple feet coming down the stairs. Serenity and Talim were both tugging on a sulking Yugi.

"See you guys, were going to take Yugi to the mall for a while." Talim smiled devishly while Serenity giggled, but none of the boys knew why except for Yugi apparently.

"And are we allowed to come?" Joey asked.

"Nope!" the girls smiled in unison before dragging Yugi out the door.

"Weird." Tristan mumbled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they all finished eating they decided to play a few board games which were heavily dueled between Yami and Kaiba. They were currently arguing about a math game that Kaiba made up himself.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Yami yelled.

"Maybe if you played right-" Kaiba began, but was cut off by Joey.

"Just let it go Kaiba, we all agree that this game sucks shit."

"You look like shit, mutt." Kaiba growled.

"I am not a damn dog!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Someone needs a muzzle." Kaiba mumbled.

Joey was about to tackle the rich business teenager until he and the others heard the front door open. They all craned their necks to see what the girls and Yugi had been up to. They watched as Talim and Serenity both had Yugi's hands in a tight grasp and were trying to pull him inside the house.

"Come on Yugi, you look great!" Serenity encouraged.

"No…." Yugi whined.

The girls gave him one last great pull and he stumbled inside. Yami's breath was hitched in his throat as his eyes scanned Yugi from head to toe. The boy was wearing a skin tight, long sleeved black under armour shirt that showed off his slim figure. For his pants he had dark clad jeans that did wonders for his legs. Yami felt his mouth pop open as well as all the other boys except for Kaiba who only raised an eyebrow.

"Damn…" Joey whispered which emitted a growl from Kaiba.

"Well, are you going to stare at him for eternity or make a comment?" Talim questioned with her arms crossed.

Yami got off the floor and walked over to his house mate who's gaze was on the floor. He lifted Yugi's chin so that he was looking into Yami's face.

"You look…great, Yugi." Yami smiled on the outside while on his insides he was about to explode.

"Thanks…" Yugi whispered.

Yami then looked at the two girls questionably.

Talim giggled. "Isn't he cute?"

"Sexy is more like it." came another voice from the door.

They turned their heads to see a girl with blond hair and glasses who looked to be their age. Yami recognized her instantly.

"What do you want Rebecca?" Yami growled in an annoyed toned.

Rebecca shrugged. "Just wondering what all the cars on your lawn were about."

Leave it to Rebecca to spoil a good moment.

"Well I guess you got your answer so bye." Yami shoved her out of the house and quickly closed the door and locked it. They heard a "Hey!" from outside.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

Talim wiped a pretend tear from her face. "Oh boy…" she sighed. "But really Yugi, you look good." she smiled down at Yugi who blushed and smiled back.

"Uh thanks…" he mumbled. "Well, er, I have homework to do." and with that he took off into the kitchen.

"And I thought the leather attire was good." Joey whistled.

Everyone stared at him with glare.

"What?" he asked innocently.

It had been a strange night.

Me: "Halleluiah, I finished!" *does little dance*

Jay: "Why don't you ever dress me in tight clothes?"

Me: "Cause I like you better in your normal attire."

Jay: *pouts* "I want leather…"

Me: "Gosh, your so hard to please."

Free: "Your both stubborn ass's. OK? Yeah, good, let's get going. Review por favor!"


	9. tHE leather of rides

Me: "Guess what? I got a German Shepherd puppy!"

Jay: "Yeah she did. And she still can't figure out a name."

Me: "I tried all the Yugioh names, but my family doesn't like them."

Jay: "Aw poor baby."

Free: "I'm sure the people are more interested in this story than your dog. Ok Enjoy."

Yami wore a frown on his face as he opened the front door. Standing outside was supposedly his friend, Tea. She had on a short skirt that barely covered her ass and a very tight pink and yellow long sleeved shirt with brown boots. Tea smiled and tried to look as cheery as possible.

"Hey Yami." she greeted.

"Er hey… what brings you over here?" he asked politely.

Tea fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before answering, "I was wondering if Yugi might be in."

Yami almost growled, but bit his tongue. He did not want HIS housemate out with this girl. Sure Tea seemed nice and hung around him and his friends on occasion, but she was really a spoiled brat who liked to take advantage of people.

"Sorry he's out with Joey. Not sure when he'll be back…" Yami rubbed the back of his neck.

He lied. Yugi was actually taking a shower upstairs, but the sudden feeling to protect Yugi made Yami say otherwise. He watched as Tea's face flickered in either disappointment or disbelief, maybe both.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see him in school then. Bye Yami." she waved before heading off to her car which was rolled onto Yami's front lawn, making him fume.

"No good bitch… I wonder why I let her hang out with us sometimes…" he muttered to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see Yugi dressed in one of his sexy tight attires. Yami quickly looked to the floor, not trusting his hormones at the moment. What he didn't know was that Yugi was trying to turn him on.

"Hey Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked nonchalantly as he made his way into the kitchen with Yami slowly following.

"Nothing really." Yami replied as he watched the littler teenager take out the fruit punch from the fridge. He noticed that Yugi didn't sound like himself. His voice seemed a little tweaked.

"Sounds like fun." Yugi rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Over the past few weeks that he had been living with Yami he had become more open around him. Yugi was sure he felt something for the older boy, but he was still unsure about how the older felt for him. His feelings were past friendship. That's for sure.

"Saaay is your voice changing?" Yami questioned and Yugi almost spewed out his drink all over the table. "Sounds a little… pitched."

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. Yes, he noticed the changes that were happening to him. Seems like puberty was finally rolling around. He was excited yet bashful about it at the same time.

"Guess it's about time, huh?" Yugi joked.

Yami smiled although he was kind of sad because he really liked Yugi's soft angelic voice. It was happy and almost soothing like. But he would be fine with Yugi's new voice as well. As long as the boy himself stayed the same than he wouldn't care.

"It's ok. It'll be over soon enough." Yami smiled reassuringly. He also took note that Yugi looked a little taller as well, in fact he was just a nose under Yami.

"Good. Anyways you want to go to that amusement park that opened today?"

Yami smiled at Yugi's still child-like mind. "Sure, let me get dressed." he said before he took off towards the stairs.

He went into his room and dug around for something to match his secret crush's appearance. After all, two could play at this game. He finally picked his outfit and slid in on. It consisted of a tight black tank top that showed off his muscular chest, tight leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin, his studded boots, and a few armbands. Giving his hair one good flick he went back downstairs where he found Yugi waiting by the door. He cheered silently to himself as he saw Yugi looking him over and then smiled when a small blush grew on his face.

"Are you getting sick?" Yami teased.

"N-no why?"

"Your face is all red." Yami pointed out, nearly laughing out loud.

Yugi hid his face behind his bangs and sighed.

~At the Amusement Park~

"How did you know this was here anyways?" Yami asked Yugi as he bought them both a bag of cotton candy.

"T.V." Yugi said cheerfully as he picked his blue treat and popped it into his mouth, his tongue sweeping over his lips afterwards. "I thought since I never been to one that it would be fun. And so far I'm having lots of fun." he smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Yami smiled back as he ate his pink cotton candy.

"Can we go on the Screamin' Swing?" Yugi asked. (A/N- this is a real ride you can look it up on Youtube I would seriously wet my pants if I rode it though.)

"My stomach and high rides don't mix too well." Yami shrugged. "But you can go on it if you want."

Yugi nodded excitedly and went to get in line. Yami waited on a nearby bench and finished off his cotton candy while waiting for Yugi to get on the ride. He finally made it on a seat a few minutes later. He sat next to a girl and Yami felt sorry for him. The girl looked like a screamer. Then again who was to say Yugi wasn't.

He watched as the ride started to go slow at first, barely swinging backwards and then forwards. It then took off and each time it swung by the middle went higher and higher backwards, almost flipping the riders into a full circle. Yami saw Yugi and the girl holding hands and this instantly made him jealous. He sulked until the ride stopped and Yugi slowly crawled off of his seat and stumbled shakily towards the exit. Yami went up to him and put his arm around Yugi's waist to keep him upright.

"Well, how was it?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes rolled a bit. "I wish you would have talked me out of it…" he moaned.

"Sorry. I forgot that you had never been on a high ride like that."

The two then decided to get on a slower ride to help Yugi get back into focus. They waited in line for the Ferris wheel and waited for one of the benches to come underneath them as they stood on the platform. Soon enough they were taken up and pulled the front bar in front of them closed. They sat in silence as they went to the very top. It was still midday and the light breeze tingled both of their skin.

"I love the view up here." Yugi smiled as he looked out at the scenery and at all the people below them.

"I think my view is the best." Yami smirked as he stared at the side of Yugi's face.

Yugi slowly turned until he was staring at Yami. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they both stared intently into each others eyes, forgetting all the sounds and people below them. They both leaned in closer to each other, both still concentrated on the others eyes. Their eyes slowly started to close when they were only an inch apart from each other…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Yami growled loudly as his cell phone rang. He was prepared to kill the person who had interrupted his and Yugi's moment. He smiled apologetically at his crush before snaking out his phone from his tight pocket. He heard Yugi huff and watched him lean against the side of the bench with a pout. Yami chuckled at this as he opened up his phone.

"Hello?" he answered angrily.

"Now Yami is that any way you talk to your mother?" his mom joked playfully.

"Oh, sorry mom."

"It's fine. Anyways I was wondering if you and Yugi wanted to come over for dinner."

Yami looked at Yugi and asked him if he felt like going. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, ok, we'll be over soon." Yami replied.

"Great, see you then." and she hung up the phone.

Yami pocketed his phone and realized that the ride was over. Him and Yugi both got off the bench and went into an uncomfortable silence. _Holy shit._ Yami thought, _I almost kissed Yugi!_

Me: "Aye! They almost kissed! Goes to show you that parents ruin a lot of good moments."

Jay: "Don't I know it."

Me: "It's a damn cold night!"

Jay: "Stop singing."

Free: "Hehe I like that song. Anyways hope you like it. R&R please!"


	10. The Tiger that Cries

What's your three favorite Yugioh-shipping's? Mine in order goes: Mobiumshipping, puzzleshipping, and liberashipping. I don't know, something about Yugi and Malik being together makes everything seem sexier. And yes, I'm talking about little Malik with the more natural hair, not Marik the insane one. I felt the need to share this with you! Anyways, on with the story!

After eating dinner at Yami's moms house, the two teenagers headed back home. They had been unusually quiet the whole time which worried Yami's mom quite a bit. She wondered if they had gotten into a fight earlier, after all, Yami did sound feisty on the phone.

But the kiss that almost happened wasn't the only thing that was bothering Yugi, and Yami could tell. He had lived with the smaller boy long enough to read his expressions and he would be sure to talk to the boy before going to bed. It wasn't long before they got home and decided to take showers. Yugi went in the upstairs bathroom while Yami went in the bottom bathroom. They both washed their hair with the same shampoo.

After they were done cleaning themselves they both wrapped towels around their waists and headed back to their rooms. Yami changed into his boxers and a tank top with some ankle socks on his feet because he knew his feet usually got cold during the night. He sorted out his hair and then took a shaky breath. Now was the time to talk to Yugi.

He soundlessly went down the hallway, towards the little one's room. He was nervous and it clearly showed on his face.

Knock. Knock. "Yugi? Can I please come in?" Yami asked gently.

He heard a thud and a low groan come from inside the room. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, you just startled me is all." Yugi said as he opened his door.

His hair was still wet and he only wore soft navy blue sleep pants. He obviously didn't have enough time to put on a shirt.

Yami tried so hard to keep his focus on Yugi's face, but him being shirtless was making it difficult. His eyes would quickly scan over Yugi's nice and soft chest, which he thought was beautiful, before bringing his gaze back to the color of the amethyst before him.

"Did you want something?" Yugi finally asked.

Yami sighed. "I think we should talk."

Yugi nodded and motioned Yami over to his bed. They both sat with their backs against the headboard. Both just played with their thumbs for a few seconds before Yami sighed again.

"Is… there something bothering you?" Yami asked.

Yugi stiffened beside him and he almost let out a pathetic choke.

"Y-yes…" he breathed in reply.

Yami took Yugi's hand into his own and gave it a little squeeze.

"Will you please tell me? I'm sure it would help to get it off your conscious."

Yugi was silent for a long time. He seemed to be having a hard time forming his words, but Yami waited patiently. He was going to get it out of his housemate one way or another.

"T-they died a long time ago…" Yugi began.

"Your parents?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "And my little brother, Heba." a few tears slid down his face which Yami immediately wiped away with his thumb.

"It's one of those deaths that would make the headline story of a newspaper. Only, it was broadcasted on T.V." he whispered.

"I was seven at the time. It was spring break and my family wanted to take me and my brother to the zoo. Heba, who was five, had never been before and he really loved animals. Oh Ra, I remember his thousands of stuffed animals that sat on his shelves, covered his floor, and rested on his bed. He was so excited and it made me excited too." Yugi smiled sadly.

"We went there Saturday morning. It was a nice day, but a very slow one. There wasn't a lot of people around since most people were on vacation. We decided to see the bigger animals first. So of course we went towards the back and looked at the gorillas, giraffes, and even rode on the elephants, which Heba loved…"

"But his favorite animal was the tiger. And we wanted to save that for last." Yugi then chuckled hollowly, almost evilly. "Oh how I wish we hadn't…"

"We did, though. We went to the tiger exhibit and watched them through a thick piece of glass. There was also a group of teenage boys who stood next to us. They teased the tigers by waving food at them and banging on the glass. The tigers paced back and forth in front of us angrily. They growled and pawed at the glass, scaring me and my mother."

"She wanted to leave, so we did. We started heading back through the brushes of plants and tree's that were along the path. At the end of it you could still see the tigers a bit in the distance. Except these tigers were in the tiger grotto. My dad and Heba watched them behind the high fence that was in front of us. I had to go to the bathroom so my mother took me to the closest bathroom we could find, which happened to be pretty far away. I did my business and we started to head back to my dad and brother."

Tears now started to trickle even faster down Yugi's soft cheeks. Yami wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and brought him close.

"W-when w-we came back… there were zookeepers everywhere… Four of them had tranquilizer guns. My mom and I went to see what happened…"

Yugi began to sob quite loudly, but still managed to talk with Yami being able to understand him.

"On the ground in front of all the keepers were the bloodied and ripped bodies of my dad and brother… a tiger laid motionless beside them. It was drugged and was quickly being taken away. Ra, there was blood everywhere. I had never seen so much blood in my life. The blood of my loved ones… My mother started crying in pure agony. She pushed the keepers aside and gathered the shredded bodies in her arms. I tried to get through as well, but the workers held me back and started to drag my mom away as well. I remember the way she screamed, it made my spine turn ice cold. And it all happened so fast, you know? It doesn't seem like you can be surrounded by the ones you love most and be completely happy with them one minute, and then in the snap of your fingers they can be gone. And then everything is sad and depressing."

"…The zookeepers said that the tiger climbed the wall… something provoked the tiger. The wall it climbed was supposed to be 18 feet tall. B-but it was only 12 feet."

He cried into Yami's shoulder. Yami was fighting tears of his own as he rubbed circles on Yugi's back.

"Those d-damn teenage boys are what threw the tiger over the edge… all their mocking and teasing…"

"I'm so sorry Yugi…" Yami choked. "That's beyond words of horrible… I can't believe it"

"Yeah, well, neither could my mother. After the burial's of my brother and dad… she went insane. It was just me and her at the time and I can still see her face as she held up a knife in front of my face. She told me that we should join them… We should be a family again and die with them. I didn't want to die… I didn't want to, so I ran away. I ran out the door and away from my insane mother."

Yugi now lay crumpled in Yami's lap. His whole body heaving with pain and memories.

"She was found dead the next day. And I've been living on my own since."

He let out a few loud wails which he tried to muffle by shoving the comforter to his mouth. Yami just held on to the boy, feeling cold. Yami was absolutely horrified. He had heard of a few accidents at zoo's. He just never thought that one of the accidents would have to deal with the boy in his arms who laid on him limply.

The only thing he could think of to do was to let Yugi know he was there. He held him close and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He continued to do this until Yugi started to calm down. The boy was utterly exhausted from all the physical and emotional activity.

"Shh go to sleep…" Yami whispered.

Yugi obeyed and closed his eyes. Soon enough, both boy's were fast asleep in each others arms.

Me: "That story with the tiger is true. It actually did happen to a few teenage boys."

Jay: "That's really sad… plus you wrote it really crappy Spindle."

Me: "Well sorry I'm not good at hitting the emotional nerve."

Jay: "You hit my sleepy nerve."

Free: "Alright, now you know Yugi's sad little past. I bet you weren't expecting it though."


	11. Kiss Me You Batter Fool!

Me: "Today is my birthday! I'm turning 14! Yippee!" (Ok so now it's three days after my birthday because my computer got a huge virus and my dad had to fix it.)

Jay: "Aw my little baby is growing up." *tears up.*

Me: "I may age, but my childish spirit will never die down!"

Jay: "Good. Otherwise you would be utterly boring and I would have no one to bother."

Free: "I would take that as a compliment. Anyways, on with the chapter!"

Yami smiled as he lightly brushed a stray strand of hair away from Yugi's face. He had woken up awhile ago, but couldn't get out of bed since Yugi had his head resting on Yami's chest. Not that he minded, but he was starting to get hungry and knew Yugi would be starving from all the crying he did last night. (A/N- I always feel really hungry after I cry a lot)

He sighed as he heard Yugi mumble something about Heba in his sleep. He hoped that Yugi wouldn't be in a depressed mood today. It seemed like luck was on his side as the boy started to wake up.

"Mmm." Yugi moaned as he opened his eyes to see Yami staring at him.

He seemed to realize that he was laying on the taller boy, but didn't make an attempt to move.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

Yami was completely relieved that Yugi wasn't wallowing in his past. Either that or he was just pushing it aside to save Yami from another comforting situation.

"You pick." Yami yawned as the weight on his chest rolled off.

"Waffles." he decided as they both got out of bed.

Yami hurried to his room to change so he wouldn't be caught staring at Yugi's half clothed body and went back downstairs into the kitchen afterwards. Yugi was already there in a loose shirt and some regular jeans. Yami was relieved. As much as he loved the boy in his tight attire, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of him.

"Homemade or frozen?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Homemade."

Yami nodded and plugged in the waffle maker. Before getting out the ingredients he got a plastic cup from the cabinet and poured milk in it. He left the carton out, knowing he may need it later. He then got out everything needed to make the waffles and set to work.

"So Yami…" Yugi looked up from the magazine he had been reading while Yami made everything.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about getting a job." he averted his eyes to the floor as Yami glanced at him quickly.

"Oh yeah, what kind?" Yami asked, obviously interested.

"Well… the other day when I was out I ran into this man. We started talking and he… ." he blurted in one breath.

"You want to run that by me again?" Yami smirked in an amused way.

"He wanted me to model for his photography business…" he mumbled.

Yami almost dropped the batter he was currently mixing. Someone wanted to take pictures of his little secret love? The only thing that bothered him is what the pictures were going to be used for.

"I see…" Yami coughed. "And what would you be modeling for?"

Yugi blushed a deep crimson red. "You know, those aye um, relationship magazines."

This time Yami spun around so fast that he sent batter flying in all different directions, including all over Yugi's face.

"You mean one of those _Desire Magazines_?" he asked, horrified.

Yugi blindly reached for something to wipe his face with, but Yami grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"No! It's for something smaller like a teen magazine. I don't know, he didn't go into detail." Yugi whispered.

They were both silent for a bit until Yami sighed. He knew he couldn't tell Yugi what to do. He wasn't his parent. He could only try and talk him out of it.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, those photographers can always take the picture and make it into something dirty… and I just don't want you or your pride hurt, you know?" Yami explained.

"I understand what your saying, but I thought a lot about this. And I want to pay you back Yami. No matter what I have to do, I want to pay you back." half of his amethyst eyes shined through the batter that coated them.

Yami explained that there were many other ways to pay him back and that there was no need to, but Yugi didn't listen. His mind was set and he had every intention on helping out the teenager who took him in, fed him, and looked out for him. He owed him a lot.

"Fine. But on one condition." Yami said as he wiped a bit of the batter off of Yugi's face with his thumb.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I get to come and watch. To make sure the pictures won't be edited into something…bad." he then proceeded onto licking the batter off his finger.

"Deal." Yugi smiled, only making batter drip into his mouth which his tongue happily wiped away at.

"Mmm you taste good Yugi." Yami teased as he got more batter off Yugi's face and ate it.

Yugi laughed. "Just help me get this stuff off my face."

"No problem." Yami smiled as he got the sink hose and turned on the sink.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi squealed as Yami sprayed the water onto his face.

"Come back I'm not done hosing you down!" Yami laughed as he turned the sink off and raced after his housemate who had run towards the stairs.

They both raced up the stairs and at the very top Yami got Yugi's leg, sending him to the ground. He quickly crawled on top of him, he now was straddling Yugi by his hips. He watched as Yugi's chest rose upwards and downwards as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ok, you got me, now what?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly had a strong impulse. He bent down so that he was by Yugi's ear and whispered. "Now… your mine."

He could almost feel Yugi's heart pounding against his chest as he leaned down on him and brought his lips to the soft rosy one's underneath him. He heard the little squeak that came from Yugi and smiled. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Yugi kissed back. For his first kiss, he was pretty good at it. His arms instinctively wrapped around Yami's waist and pulled him closer, if possible.

The batter that coated his face now covered Yami's as the two teens continued with their actions. The need to breathe became a problem, so both of them broke the kiss in unison. They panted heavily and licked the top and bottoms of their lips.

"You taste good too Yami." Yugi smirked devishly.

"I beg to differ little one. You taste far better." Yami licked the side of Yugi's face.

Then the kissing began all over again.

Me: "Yay! I made them kiss! I did it! I did it!"

Jay: "Haha kissing while covered in batter… I'll have to try it sometime."

Me: "I didn't know how to make the kiss happen otherwise."

Jay: "Well it was fun all in all."

Free: "Indeed it was! Well hope you all are happy about this chapter."

Next chapter: Yami attends the first day of Yugi's job with his new boyfriend! Whoop whoop!


	12. Models Don't Do Commercials

**ATTENTION**: I know I said this chapter would be Yugi's first day at his job, but that is the entire reason why I haven't written in two months. For some reason it stressed me out and made me go into the horrible darkness we all know as writers block. Biggest bitch of my life. So basically this chapter is going to show how Yugi is doing with his job and then more drama and etcetera….

"Yami stop watching me! Your making me nervous!" Yugi playfully glared at his house mate who was now also his boyfriend.

Yugi was currently standing in front of a huge backdrop screen, wearing only tight Speedo swim shorts with a white towel draped around his neck. He was modeling for a certain swim club and was going to be used in the clubs magazine for their swim team suites. The suit was black with red flames going down both sides.

"Little one I don't think I could peel my eyes off you even if I wanted to." Yami chuckled as Yugi's face went red.

"Oh whatever!" Yugi snorted.

"I can't wait for the summer. I'm buying you like twenty of those."

Yugi's face continued to darken as Yami went on and on about summer activities that involved different kind of outfits for Yugi to wear.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I'm bored. Come entertain me!"

Yami sauntered over to his little love with a smile, happy to be close to him instead of behind the camera which was currently being worked on. He took no time in pulling Yugi closer to him and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Like that?" he whispered against the smallers lips.

"Not exactly…" Yugi smirked mischievously.

In the next two minutes he had Yami standing beside him in only his boxers. The remains of his cloths had been thrown into a random corner of the room.

"Ok, now were on the same page!" Yugi smiled happily before giving Yami a kiss on the cheek.

Yami, obviously embarrassed, crossed his arms so his hands were touching the top of his shoulders. His face turned a shade of pink as he caught the photographer staring at him and Yugi with a curious expression on his face.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered as he tugged on the towel around his little one's neck. "Why is he staring at me?"

Yugi turned his head to where his boyfriends gaze was at and waved at his photographer who smiled and waved back.

"That's his 'I just had the best idea ever' expression."

Yami nodded and excused himself before heading to the snack table to grab a bottle of water. He sighed in contentment as the cold liquid washed down his dry throat and slid down the sides of his mouth. He ended up finishing the whole bottle and tossed it into the nearby recycling bin before turning back to his little one.

But his little one was talking to the photographer who kept waving his arms around. They both then paused before looking straight at Yami who blushed at being stared at. Yugi continued to talk to the man and a second later they both walker over to Yami and stood in front of him.

"Hello Yami." the photographer greeted.

Yami bowed slightly. "Mr. Kariboto." He looked at Yugi who had an impassive expression on his face.

"Say, do you mind if I just look you over really quick?" Mr. Kariboto asked in all innocence.

Yami, feeling very embarrassed, had no idea how to respond to that and continued to look like a gasping fish out of water.

Yugi decided to save his boyfriend and smiled. "It's ok Yami. He just wants to see if your model material."

Yami hesitated but gave his nod of consent even though it was very akward for him. He stayed completely still as the photographer circled him like a hawk and lifted up his arms slightly. He then pushed Yugi to Yami's side and stepped back. He lifted his hands and closed one eye like how people did when trying to imagine a shot.

"Brilliant." he mumbled to himself. "Can you two make a pose together?" he asked.

Both teens flushed pink and very cautiously began to move around each other. Yami moved behind Yugi and unsurely snaked his arms around his little one's waist while Yugi leaned back into Yami's chest and pulled his arms backwards around Yami until his hands locked together at Yami's back.

"So, what's the purpose of this exactly?" Yami asked.

Mr. Kariboto smiled. "Don't you see it? You're the perfect modeling couple! You fit so well together! And with Yugi's cute looks and your handsome lure Yami, your sure to be on magazines and commercials! People will adore you!"

The two tricolored haired teens looked at the photographer like he had just grown two heads.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not a model. Yugi really isn't one either. I think I may speak for both of us when I say we don't want that kind of fame." Yami said slowly as he watched the photographers expression change drastically.

Yugi nodded as well. "I agree with Yami. I mean, I figured I would be in a few magazines, but commercials? Won't we have to travel a lot for those kind of things?"

Mr. Kariboto looked very grave now. "Yes, that's usually how it works. But isn't that what you signed up for Yugi?"

"I'm not sure what I signed up for Mr. Kariboto. I just figured I could make some cash from this and model for pictures." he shrugged.

"So what does this mean?"

Yugi clicked his tongue, a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "If that's the business your seeking from me than I might as well quit."

"I think you'll be regretting that decision. Modeling is a very hard career to-"

"I think Yugi knows this, sir." Yami cut in. He was getting deeply annoyed by his persistence.

He felt Yugi's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. They both knew that they could never become the type of models Mr. Kariboto wanted them to be. They still had to attend school after all.

"Obviously I quit." Yugi said before he dragged Yami over to the corner where his clothes lay. "Let's get dressed and go home."

Yami smiled. He was actually very happy that Yugi wasn't modeling anymore. As much as he loved some of the outfits his little one wore, he missed Yugi at home. He would usually spend a lot of time modeling for the right shot and it left Yami to feel lonely.

"Wait!" the photographer yelled. His face was quite red by now from anger. "Aren't you even going to pose for this last shot?"

Yugi just laughed. "Nope. Come on Yami."

The two teens changed and then exited the building with smirks on their faces.

Yami stared at Yugi as he took his hand and began swinging their conjoined hands back and forth.

"I'm sorry if you liked that job." he sighed.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. "I just did it for the money, remember?"

They both agreed that the end of his modeling was for the best and Yugi promised he would get another job to continue to help Yami pay for all the house expenses and anything else. Yami knew arguing with his boyfriend would be pointless and kept quiet.

Both were just happy to be together again and were smiling until they heard a voice.

"Fancy running into you two midgets."

The "midgets" both spun around on their heels and gasped when they saw Daichi and his friends. All of them smirking.

Me: This chapter totally sucked. I'm not even kidding! I guess I'm just getting tired of writing this story. Heh. Well there's not a lot of chapters left anyways.

Jay: Yeah. But Spindle is currently writing a new story since she's having writers block on all of her current stories.

Me: I'm sorry everyone that it's taking so long to update. I have truly lost inspiration for these stories. But my new one will be the best yet! I PROMISE!

Jay: It's a sad day when it comes to this.

Free: *nods* Anyways hope it was good enough for you too finish reading. Bye!


	13. Nobody Touches my Aibou

Me: "You guys seriously need to belt me the next time I take so freaking long to update."

Jay: "Yes, how selfish of you"

Me: "I know! I get so unmotivated so easily!"

Jay: "Well you're here now so that's got to make up for something…."

Me: "Yep. So sorry for taking so long to update" *hangs heads in shame*

Yugi instinctively grabbed on to Yami's arm but made no other action to show he was scared or was going to run for it. Yami was tempted to run himself, with Yugi of course. He knew he couldn't defend both himself and his boyfriend from the big thugs. Maybe Yugi could kick ass though. He was on the streets for most of his life, he had to have had picked up some kind of street fighting, right?

"Fancy running into you two midgets." Daichi grinned wolfishly as he played with the lit cigarette that laid in between his fingers.

The tricolored haired teens said nothing and stared with mixed emotions as the bigger males circled around them to make sure there was no chance of them escaping. Even if they did try to run it would be like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. They would be chased, captured, and eaten.

"Why so tense? Afraid I might take your little boyfriend?" Daichi taunted as he took another drag on his cig.

Yami and Yugi continued to remain silent which by Daichi's facial expression either annoyed or amused him.

"You can cool your jets you lousy pineapple heads. There's too many witnesses around for me to have any fun." his eyes flickered to Yugi and a cruel smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But I am going to warn you to keep that damned mutt of a friend of yours away. He keeps trying to pick a fight with me and it's honestly starting to piss me off. You may want to put him on a leash because the next time he makes a move I'm declaring a rumble. And we all know that a rumble in this town isn't gonna be pretty. You catch my drift pine head?" Daichi's hardened eyes drilled into Yami's, making the smaller of the two shrug uncomfortably.

"We'll see," Yami mumbled.

Daichi raised an eyebrow before throwing his cig on the ground and stomping it out.

"I guess we will." he growled lowly. His eyes then shifted towards his friends who looked eager to do some beating. "Let's go guys."

Daichi shoved past Yami and began walking away with most of his friends following obediently after him. Some continued to linger for a few seconds more before thinking better of trying to start anything and they soon left the two teens alone. Once they were out of sight Yugi let out a shuddered sigh of relief.

"Yami have you ever been in a rumble before?" Yugi asked as he tightened his grip on Yami's hand and slowly tugged his boyfriend forward until they were walking again.

Yami shook his head. "No I haven't. I've witnessed one, but I was too young to fight back then. Joey and Tristan have been in a few before, but that's because they used to be involved in a gang."

"Really? I didn't know that…" Yugi looked thoughtful as the two continued to carry down the street. "I mean I can picture Joey as the brawl type, but he just seems too nice to willingly get involved. I've been in a rumble before, but it was a pretty small one and I just happened to be walking by when it was going on. The people thought I was part of one of the gangs and dragged me into it." he shrugged and kicked a rock forward.

"So you're a pretty good fighter?" Yami questioned lightly.

He never really talked to Yugi about his days on the streets. It was a subject that was usually ignored by both teens.

Yugi shrugged. "I've had a fair share of fights. Won a few and lost a few. I wouldn't label myself as someone not to mess with."

The two fell into a comfortable silence which gave them both time to think about different things. Yami was thinking about Daichi and his threat while Yugi was more focused on getting another job since he had just quit his modeling one. They were both so out of it that they didn't hear someone calling after them until the person slapped both of them on the butts.

Yami, in a stunned state, turned around and was met with the grinning face of Talim. Her smokey gray eyes were silently laughing at both of them as they looked at her in surprise.

"Well finally! I was screaming at you two love doves forever! I thought you were ignoring me or something."

"You were?" Yugi questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

Talim squealed at Yugi's dumfounded expression and hugged him.

"Aw so cute… but yes, I was." she smiled.

"Sorry about that," Yami blinked as Talim continued to hug his boyfriend. "What did you need anyways?"

Talim finally let go of Yugi and played with her own wispy locks of hair.

"Well…." she drawled, "I just wanted to know what happened between you and Daichi because I was walking around and I passed by him and his friends on the street and heard them talking about you two."

"You heard them?" Yugi thought out loud.

Their bubbly friend nodded and hooked both of their arms with her own and started walking towards Yami and Yugi's shared house.

"Yeah huh. So…" she looked at them both, wondering which would give her the information she wanted.

"Nothing really happened." Yami began. "They just wanted us to tell Joey to stop messing with them. He said if we tried to pick another fight with him that he would declare a rumble."

Talim blinked and scrunched up her face. "Then let there be a rumble."

"What?" Yugi choked out quickly as he stared at the face of his friend.

"Well obviously either they aren't going to leave you alone and if they don't than you guys are going to go after them. So just do the rumble and set an agreement. If you win they leave you alone and if they win they get what they want."

"No! All they want is to annoy us and get down Yugi's pants and I'll be damned before that happens!" Yami growled.

Talim giggled at her friends and shrugged. "It was only a suggestion."

"And a bad one at that." Yami glared at the ground.

He knew that if he told Daichi he wanted a rumble and both sides had agreements that Daichi would want Yugi if they won. It was just a murder waiting to happen. In his mind it was out of the question.

"You make me sad Yami." Talim pouted. "But I will tell Joey for you to not mess with Daichi anymore. We can't let cutie get hurt!" she exclaimed as she hugged Yugi again.

The two boys watched as Talim bid them goodbye and then skipped down the sidewalk, probably going to Joey's house.

"She sure is jittery." Yugi mumbled as he retook his boyfriends hand and followed him inside their house.

Yami hummed in agreement although his mind was starting to tumble into the gutter. All that talking of Yugi being taken away from him and the looks Daichi was giving his little one earlier didn't sit well with him. With an almost predatory growl he kicked the front door closed with his foot and yanked Yugi's body up against his own. He stared into confused amethyst eyes for a few seconds before bringing his lips to the soft ones across from him.

It started as a soft kiss, but then turned into a dance as tongues started to play. They both fought for dominance for a few seconds before Yugi gave in and let Yami roam his mouth. Yami did so happily and once was satisfied began sucking and nibbling on Yugi's lower lip causing his little one to give a soft moan like purr. The taste of sweet caramel covered his taste buds as Yami remembered Yugi eating a caramel filled candy back at the studio. The taste was delectable and soon Yami had the craving to taste more than just the lips of his little one.

He trailed kisses along the underside of Yugi's jaw until he made it down to his soft tender neck. He began sucking on different places, trying to find Yugi's sensitive spot and was rewarded with a throaty moan when he came upon a spot near Yugi's collar bone. He then licked the sensitive spot and blew cold air on the dampness, making Yugi shiver.

Yami didn't even remember going to the couch and pushing his little one on it, but he was grateful for it as he climbed on top and straddled Yugi's hips. He continued to assault his partners neck and lips with the occasional whispering and nibbling on his ear. Yugi either responded with a moan or whimper and both sounds drove Yami crazy as he now disposed of Yugi's shirt and teased Yugi's chest by ghosting his fingertips against the soft and milky skin. He lightly circled around Yugi's nipples without actually touching them, making Yugi's head twitch to the side. He then ran his fingers down each individual rib on Yugi's side while licking up the middle of his chest simultaneously.

The more teasing Yami did and the more sounds Yugi made caused both teens to become aroused. Both of their minds were clouded and their bodies begged to be touched, to rub against each other, but somewhere in both of the teens minds they knew it wasn't time yet. Yami realized this as his fingers skimmed along the waist of Yugi's pants. He knew that even though at the moment they craved each other, he would rather take Yugi when both were sure of what they wanted and when they were sure of their love for each other.

With a moan of regret Yami rolled off of Yugi and onto the floor. He just now noticed how tight his pants were and how hard he was. It was painful and his member was throbbing inside the containment of his pants. He was sure Yugi was feeling the same by the way his pants bulged at the crotch.

"Why…did…y-you stop?" Yugi panted as he propped himself up on his elbow and winced at his obvious erection.

"I just don't think were…ready for that step yet." Yami explained.

Yugi thought about this for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Besides…" Yami grinned as he painfully stood up. "I think our first time should be more romantic than doing it on the couch."

Yugi laughed and once again agreed. They both smiled before going to their separate rooms to deal with their… little problems.

Me: Was that even considered a lime?

Jay: You should have made them give each other blow jobs

Me: Yeah… oh well. I don't want them moving TOO fast

Jay: I guess you'll have to change the rating of the story then

Me: Yes, yes I will.


	14. Let's Play a Naughty Game Yugi

Me: Ok now I believe I have left Tea out for a bit too long

Jay: Boo!

Me: I know, but she'll be dead soon. Don't worry.

Jay: Will she really?

Me: I'm leaning more towards yes than no

Yugi looked at Yami in half sympathy and in half amusement as they walked inside the school building and towards their lockers. The memory from this morning caused him to bite his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing and so he wouldn't look like a total wacko.

-Earlier that Morning-

Yugi yawned as he made his way into the kitchen and tiredly rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down at the table without realizing Yami was even in the room. Yami didn't notice Yugi either since he was very concentrated on something involving a thick rolled up magazine which was clasped tightly by one end in his hand.

The loud pounding of something colliding with the counter made Yugi jump out of his skin. He twirled around and blinked at the site of Yami following a fly that was buzzing about the air. His lips were slightly stuck together until he moved them into a grin and chuckled to let Yami know he was there.

"Yami how long have you been trying to kill that thing?" Yugi questioned as he stumbled up from his chair and poured himself a glass of instant breakfast.

"Twelve minutes or so. Damn fly." Yami cursed as he banged the magazine at the wall where the fly had been, but had taken off at the last second. "Why won't it die?" Yami wined as he thanked his head against the counter.

"Here," Yugi held his hand out, "Let me try."

Yami sluggishly held the tightly coiled magazine out which Yugi took and began to scan the room for the fly. It took him a minute or so before he found it sitting on a banana that was in the fruit bowl. He slowly crept up near it and when he was close enough brought the magazine outwards. Yugi was about to slam the magazine on the bowl before Yami realized what would happen to the bowl and managed to stutter out a "no wait!" Yami's voice obviously startled Yugi as he jumped and spun around lightning fast. His eyes found Yami's while the magazine collided quite hardly into Yami's crotch. As Yami fell to the ground whimpering the fly flew around him for a second before landing on his socked foot.

"Yugi…" Yami croaked out.

"Yes…?"

"You have a very suckish aim."

-Back at School-

Yugi frowned as he watched Yami basically walk like an old time outlaw who walked with his legs spread wide when getting ready for a showdown. When he was out of sight Yugi collected himself and his books and was about to meet Joey in their first class when he was stopped by Tea. The brunette smiled at him, although it looked a little wicked in Yugi's opinion. He chose to ignore it and gave a small smile back.

"Morning Yugi, how are you?"

"Pretty tired, but otherwise good," he admitted, "how about you?"

Tea shrugged as if answering 'could be better, could be worse.' She then proceeded to step closer to Yugi until he was forced to be backed against the lockers. She pressed her curvy frame against his, making Yugi extremely uncomfortable and confused. She was so close that he could feel her bra through her thin cotton shirt.

"You know what would really make my morning better?" she whispered as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes.

Yugi shook his head back and forth. He couldn't help but glance down at Tea's quite large chest with a raised eyebrow.

She noticed Yugi's wandering eyes and mentally smirked. The bell rang, but neither of the two moved from their positions. Yugi's brain was basically locked as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. He had never had any kind of contact like this from a woman in his whole sixteen years. He had only been involved with Yami so far which never gave him the chance to explore if he was purely gay or bisexual.

"I would really appreciate it if you could help me with a little something…" she kept her voice light and seductive, hoping to lure Yugi in more.

"W-what would that b-be?" Yugi stuttered as he watched Tea's blue eyes twinkle.

Tea grabbed Yugi's hands and placed them on her skirt covered ass. She held them there for a few seconds and then let her hands drop while Yugi's hands stayed where they were. Yugi's mind was still too freaked out to move let alone figure out exactly where his hands were.

Tea then used her long fingers to swirl around Yugi's chest and around his shoulders causing him to shiver. She leaned in close so that her mouth was by his ear.

"Ohhh Yugi kun," she cooed, "Can't you take a guess?"

She continued to draw designs on his torso and then grabbed one of his hands which was still on her ass and brought it up to her chest.

"I know you can answer it…you're a smart boy…a cute boy too." she purred as she placed his hand on the middle of her chest and covered his hand with both of her own so he couldn't remove it. "We can play a game Yugi kun… you can be the teacher and I can be your naughty student."

Tea noticed the glazed look in Yugi's eyes and was getting slightly frustrated that it was taking so long for him to submit to her charm. She decided to play a little more dirty and sneakily raised her knee up until it laid against Yugi's crotch. Her knee shifted back and forth and she could feel Yugi hardening from her touch. She almost moaned in want, but kept her voice in control. She also thought Yugi was having a difficult time if biting his lip was any indication.

"Won't you play with me…Yugi kun?"

She waited for a nod or a sign of agreement, but was completely surprised when Yugi dropped his hand from her ass and all but yanked his hand out from underneath hers. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards gently but firmly.

"No Tea I won't help you. Because unlike you I dedicate and commit myself to the person I'm in a relationship with and I don't look for sex with some random person. I don't care how you live your life, but stay out of mine, and stay away from me." he all but growled as he pushed past her angrily.

He didn't wait for her response as he dashed to the men's bathroom and immediately washed his hands. He then splashed water on his face and dried his skin with a paper towel. He felt disgusted with himself that he let Tea do that. He couldn't believe that he actually froze to her touches and her voice. He wanted to smack himself but let out a pathetic whimper instead.

"I have to tell Yami…I have to tell him…" he whispered to himself as he stood there for a second before washing his hands again.

Me: OMG GROSS I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT GROSSNESS! Bleh!


	15. Forget Cute, I'm Downright Sexy

Me: BAM! Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces! Lol jk I'm perfectly fine!

Jay: No your not. You just found out your anemic.

Me: -_- I know! The iron pills are ruining me! They're actually making me turn perky! God forbid!

Jay: Drama queen….

Me: ^-^ anyways I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **Fangirl4ver** because she's an awesome reviewer and she's making sure I stay off my butt and give you guys more chapters. So thank you **Fangirl4ver**! Oh and also I want to apologize to everyone for making you read that horrible scene with Tea and Yugi, but it had to be done, sadly :p

Yami ranted on about one of his teachers while also watching Yugi out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about his boyfriend because the smaller had barely spoken or even looked at him all day. Yami wondered if Yugi was feeling bad about hitting him in the crotch earlier that morning, but dismissed the thought because Yugi had actually laughed at the situation on the ride to school. Which meant something or someone had messed with his tenshi. Daichi was the first person to come to his mind.

The large and intimidating teen had kept his distance from them all day. The only time Yami actually saw Daichi is when he was going to the bathroom and saw Daichi and one of his friends smoking behind the staircase.

In any matter, Yugi's nervous look was worrying Yami and Yami wanted to know what had caused his boyfriend so much distress. The only way to get an answer to his questions was to lay the problem out.

"Say Yugi?" Yami watched Yugi's reaction and frowned when Yugi flinched.

"Uh, aye, yes?"

"Did… something happen to you today?" Yami treaded carefully as they both continued to Yami's car which was sitting in the back of the parking lot.

Yugi's face immediately went blank as he started biting his lip and also began wringing his hands. He seemed so flustered by the question he looked like he was practically going to fall apart right on the asphalt.

"Do you… promise you won't get mad? And you'll listen to everything I say before you make assumptions?"

Yami was taken aback from what Yugi was asking. And so far, whatever had Yugi upset, did not sound good for either of them.

"It depends, I suppose, on what happened. I won't jump to conclusions, but I can't make any promises that I won't be mad."

Yugi accepted the answer with a nod. He then proceeded to tell Yami about Tea stopping him in the hall, making him miss his class, and her trying to seduce him into having sex with her. He also explained his faults by not pushing her away sooner and told Yami that he did end up pushing Tea away and telling her no.

"That bitch!" Yami roared angrily as he imagined Tea putting her gross lotioned hands on HIS tenshi.

Yami couldn't be mad at Yugi. It wasn't fair for Tea to do that to Yugi when Yugi had never actually been touched like that by a female. He had for a long time, been on the streets with no one to love, but himself. A relationship in general was still a little overwhelming for Yugi sometimes.

"So… you believe me?" Yugi questioned as they both got into the car that would drive them back to their house.

"Of course I do, Yugi! I trust you and your words. Tea is known for sleeping around with a bunch of guys, and she tried to hit on you the first day she met you. With her reputation I know your telling me the truth."

Yami smiled when Yugi gave a tiny smile and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks koi." Yugi whispered as he buckled himself in.

Yami blinked at Yugi's choice of words. Koi. Yugi had called him his koi! Neither of them had ever told each other they loved each other. Although Yami knew he loved Yugi he hadn't found the right time to tell Yugi. He also didn't know if Yugi loved him as he loved his tenshi.

"You really mean that?" Yami questioned with a hopeful look on his face.

It took Yugi a second to realize what Yami was asking and what he had said before he started blushing. He gave a shy smile and nodded.

"I.. Yeah… I love you Yami."

Yami felt happiness take over him and he leaned over to kiss his love's sweet lips before announcing his own feelings.

"I love you too." he whispered.

The smile Yugi gave him lit up his heart and set his desires to a new level. With the proclamation of love, it was going to be a lot harder for Yami to control himself. Not to mention that they lived in the same house and occasionally slept in the same room together.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Hm?"

"Lets get ice cream to celebrate."

"You and your ice cream! I should buy you your own ice cream shop the way you buy that stuff constantly." Yami laughed playfully as Yugi pouted.

"Come on, puh-leaaaase Yami?"

"Don't give me that face! Don't… don't… stop it!" Yami tried looking away from the adorable puppy face Yugi was making and tried to focus on the road ahead.

"Pwease Yami…? I wuv you!" Yugi whimpered as he clung to Yami's arm in a childish way making Yami's walls finally break.

"Your too cute for your own good, you know that?"

"Or maybe I'm just too sexy for my shirt." Yugi shrugged.

"Isn't that an American song?" Yami asked as he subconsciously eyed Yugi's black tank top and school jacket.

"I don't know, who cares? Hey I have an idea. Let's go skinny dipping."

Yami laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, who cares?"

"You already said that…" Yami reminded with a grin. He liked it when Yugi played these little random games.

"And guess what? You just passed that stop sign."

"What? Seriously?" Yami asked worriedly as he glanced around to see if there was any cops.

"No, I was just kidding you." Yugi smiled innocently. "But I am dead serious about the ice cream…"

"Don't do that! I thought someone was going to turn me in and then give me a ticket or something."

"Alright, I won't."

"…"

"But seriously, stop and get ice cream."

A/N-

Me: Alright I wanted to make this chapter a little more chill and fun because more tension and drama is going to pop up so I wanted to give all of you a little breather.

Jay: I think Tea drugged Yugi in this chapter…

Me: Well, she didn't. Yugi is just random and playful.

Jay: And if you feel angry that Spindle made the characters a bit goofy and not serious than you can complain about it in the review box.

Me: Yeah, and then I'll email you back and we can work, work, work this out! We'll make things right, the sun WILL SHINE!

Jay: -_- please review…


	16. Hot Heads and Friends

Me: Well Fanfiction is still being a bitch to me and is not letting me upload chapters, most of the time. But It's letting me today…

Jay: And she also came up with something to write about

Me: I also just ate ice cream that tasted like crap

Jay: Love is the answer! Not really.

* * *

The next day Yugi and Yami returned to school with dreamy smiles on their faces. Their confession of love to each other somehow made them feel ever more natural together. Both of them secretly longed for that one night when they would become ever more passionate with each other, but they knew their desires would have to be put on hold for awhile.

"Yami! Yugi!" the familiar voice of Talim called after them.

They both turned around in time to see Talim running at them while dragging along another girl by the wrist. They were both then tackled into a hug by the perky brunette.

"Ow! You're crushing my spleen!" Yami grunted.

Talim laughed and quickly let go of Yugi and Yami. She then looked behind her to where that girl she was dragging before, was standing. The girl had long straight brown hair that had hints of burgundy in it. She had blue eyes and wore a dark purple tank top that matched her hair color, baggy shorts, and converse shoes.

"Guys, this my friend, Suzuki Shirayuki." Talim smiled brightly while slinging her arm around Suzuki's neck.

"That's a fun name!" Yugi said. "Just saying it over and over…"

Yami smiled at Yugi, who in return, grabbed onto Yami's arm to cuddle with.

"Suzuki, these are my friends Yami and Yugi. And I know that Yugi is cute, but he's all Yami's so don't get any ideas." Talim wagged her finger in front of Suzuki's face before she glomped Yugi.

Suzuki only blinked in confusion.

"Anyways," Talim drawled, "We'll see you guys at lunch!"

And with that being stated, Talim, once again, grabbed Suzuki's arm and dragged her off to another part of the school.

Yami shook his head. He didn't understand how Talim functioned sometimes. The girl would simply appear and talk a mile a minute and the next second she would be gone as if she was never there in the first place.

"Okay…now that that's over with…" Yami was cut off by the sound of yelling.

He and Yugi both looked at each other before they rounded the school corner to see what was going on. They both froze for a second when they saw Joey and Daichi yelling and cursing at each other. It looked like they were about to start playing rough.

"Joey!" Yami yelled as he ran towards his friend to back him up.

The blonde's eyes flickered towards Yami, but he refused to back off from his fight with Daichi.

"I thought I warned you, Yami…" Daichi hissed. "But I guess you weren't taking me seriously…"

Both Yami and Yugi's eyes widened as they remembered what Daichi had told them about there being a rumble unless Joey backed off. And it seemed Joey had ignored their warning and went to mouth off to Daichi again.

"Because of this mutt's stupidity, there will be a rumble." Daichi declared. "You had better show up or else I'll hunt you down personally." he then looked at Yugi. "Friday. 9 P.M. At the clearing behind the station. Be there." And with that being said, Daichi pushed past Joey and walked away.

Yami glared at him until he was out of sight before he turned his smoldering eyes to Joey who looked more stunned than anyone.

"Look what you did you baka hot head!" Yami shouted angrily.

"But he…."

"But you just had to pick a fight with him, again! Talim told you what he said right?"

When Joey gave a slight nod, Yami sighed loudly.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Yami then turned back to Yugi who had his eyes lowered. He hurried over to him and lifted his chin up, but when Yami saw his eyes, all he saw was fear.

* * *

A/N-

Me: It's the way you love me, it's the feel like this!

Jay: Eh hem…

Me: Right…well don't forget about Suzuki. She's gonna show up a few more times and she's kind of important for the rumble chapter…

Jay: Yeah so let us know what you think. Cause now there's gonna be a rumble!


	17. My Glomping Misery

Me: I decided I should go ahead and try to finish this story up while I'm being allowed to upload chapters.

Jay: No!

Me: Yeah…sadly… it's been real, it's been fun.

Jay: Uh wait…there's still like 5 more chapters

Me: That there is. I could always shorten or prolong the chapters though. I'm unpredictable!

* * *

Yugi sighed as he heard Yami calling a few of his friends to ask them if they could join in the rumble that would take place on Friday. Apparently they would need as many people as they could. And Yami was especially keen on making sure two guys, known as Marik and Bakura, would be coming down to help out. Yugi had never heard of these people before, but he guessed if they were friends of Yami's then they couldn't be that bad.

While Yami was talking on the phone, Yugi decided to practice a few fighting moves that he had learned a few years back. He started by throwing a few punches into the air. He then targeted the chair that innocently sat on the side of the room. He kicked the side of it and punched the top of it. At the end he kicked off of the chair and ended up doing a back flip, except instead of landing on his feet, he fell on his butt.

"Ow," he groaned. "Yami," he called knowing that Yami would be too distracted to actually hear him, "My ass is hurt, come kiss it better!"

He waited a few seconds, and as he thought, Yami was still talking on the phone. He rolled his eyes as he pulled himself onto his feet.

"Yo Yami, I'm going to jump off the roof naked." …"And I'm going to film it and send it to Daichi."

Yugi, again, waited, but Yami must have been too into his conversation to even concentrate on his surroundings.

"I give up!" Yugi shouted, emphasizing his words by throwing his hands up to the ceiling.

"Yugi," Yami poked his head into the room with the telephone tucked into the crook of his neck, "Can you please be a little more quiet until I'm off the phone?"

Yugi's hand fell to his thigh, smacking it loudly in the process. "Sure, actually listen when I'm not trying to get you too…"

Yami gave him a confused expression before heading back into the kitchen to resume his conversation.

Yugi, on the other hand, did not feel like being cooped up in the house for the next few hours, listening to Yami talk to someone that wasn't him. He decided he would go to Talim's house. Sure, she was a bit too hyper for Yugi's taste, and she constantly glomped him. But at least she would talk to Yugi, unlike his brick of a boyfriend in the kitchen.

Yugi quickly scribbled a note to Yami, telling him where he was, and taped it to a place where Yami would surely see it. He then put on his coat, grabbed the small paper school directory, and left the house.

Once he was on the sidewalk he opened the directory and searched for Talim's name. She was in the middle of the book, much to Yugi's irritation. But he finally reached her name and mentally remembered her address. He stuck the directory into his and Yami's mailbox before heading down the road to go to Talim's.

* * *

When Yugi got to Talim's house the first thing he thought was "Strange." He expected her to live in some small house since, as far as he knew, she was an only child. But what he didn't expect was to walk up to a very large house with gates in front of it.

"Maybe I remembered her address wrong…" he mumbled to himself.

But when he saw Talim's last name printed onto the mailbox he knew he had gotten the information right. With unsteady steps, Yugi walked towards the little box that hung off the gates. There was a speaker type of thing on it, as well as a button. He supposed this was a way to buzz himself in.

He pressed the button and hovered his mouth near the speaker. The machine crackled for a second before a voice answered.

"This is the Shibuya residence. May I ask who is at the gate's?" a formal woman voice asked.

"Uh…" Yugi stuttered nervously. "I'm Yugi Mutou…one of Talim's friends. I was wondering if she might be home."

The woman made a humming sound before the gates started to creak open.

"Alright, you're good. Come on inside."

* * *

Talim was the one to open the door of her house for Yugi when he got to the front of it. She squealed and glomped him before dragging him inside.

"Oh my gosh, you should have told me you were coming over! I could have made us some cookies or something!" Talim exclaimed.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, I should have called you. But Yami was using the phone and my cell phone is dead."

"That's totally fine!" she assured. "Come on, let's go to my room!"

She grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up a flight of stairs. He stumbled many times, but with her grip on his hand, she immediately helped him up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Yugi heard the sound of many people talking and laughing. It sounded like it was coming from the room that was illuminated by light.

"Who's in there?" Yugi asked.

Talim cocked her head to the side before she looked to where Yugi was staring at.

"Oh!" she smiled brightly, "Those are my siblings! Let's go say hi to them!"

Yugi followed her into the room with many voices and realized, once he was in there, that the room was a playroom and there was a large TV playing in the dark, making the light bounce of the walls.

"Guys!" Talim yelled.

All of her siblings stopped talking and turned around. Yugi was surprised at how many of them there were. He looked them all over and saw that there was seven girls and three boys.

Three of her sister jumped up from their seats and tackled Yugi while yelling, "Cute!"

Yugi laughed awkwardly as the girls hugged him and started talking about how adorable he was. But Talim came to his rescue and pulled them off.

"Don't do that! It's impolite!" Talim scolded.

Yugi sweat dropped. Talim did it all the time… and now there were three of her sisters who liked to do it as well. He would surely be over glomped by the time he left Talim's house.

* * *

A/N-

Me: Okay this is just to kind of throw away a day before the rumble.

Jay: The rumble is next!

Me: Yeah man!

Jay: Get ready to piss your pants in anxiety!


	18. Let's Start A Riot

A/N - Now I'm sure all of you are viciously intent on killing me at the moment. So before I start this chapter I thought I should update you on what I plan to do with my stories.

**Intruder Innocence**: I will finish this story. I've come too far to just give up on it now, so don't any of you worry. It's just taking me longer than I initially planned.

**Encantarte**: I had so much planned for this story, but it seems I have grown tired of it quickly. Therefore I will try to finish this story, but it might take me a long time. Either that or I will just have to make longer chapters with pretty much a lot of everything bundled inside each one.

**Klutz Amiss: **I'm pretty sure I only have one chapter left to write for this one. I never wanted this story to be long in the first place. I just wanted Yugi and Yami to get together and for Atemu and Yami to accept each other. That was the whole plan and now I have achieved it so that story will be ending.

**Tranced By a Genie**: My inspiration to continue writing this story comes and goes. I'm honestly stumped as to how I can go about finishing this one. I know what I want to do with it, but it's very hard for me to write it all out.

**Living the Life of a Pharaoh: Rewritten Edition**: I just really dislike what I've done with this story. I deleted it once to make it better and now I can't figure out where I want to go with it. I don't like how I've made my characters, I don't like how I've written the story, I just don't like it. I'm seriously considering stopping this story altogether. Either that or I will put it up for adoption. It's just something on my shoulders that I don't need.

As you can see I am rather confused with my writing. More so with my fantasy stories. I love fantasy stories, but it seems I have a hard time writing them myself. I don't want to disappoint you guys, I don't want to be one of those writers who starts a story and never finishes it. It's not fair to you and I know that. But I just don't have fun writing these stories anymore. And when I'm not having fun, more than likely, my stories aren't going to be fun either. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been in the same situation. Anyways… here's the next chapter for Intruder Innocence.

* * *

Yami sighed as he laced up his combat boots. He was not in the mood to go outside at night just to go fight a guy who had his head so far up his ass that he couldn't settle things in a calm, serene, way. He would much rather be sitting with Yugi on their couch, watching a movie and drinking soda's.

Yami pushed the front of his hair back with his hand while he grabbed the black bandana with his other one. He slipped it over his head and pushed it back just to where it would keep his bangs out of his face. Once he was sure he was ready he went to go check on Yugi who had been jumpy and agitated since the beginning of the day.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said loudly as he knocked on Yugi's bedroom door with his knuckles.

The door opened a minute later, revealing a fully dressed Yugi. Yami noticed that they were both wearing black cargo pants, combat boots, and black long sleeved shirts.

"The others should be downstairs in a few minutes," Yami informed as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him towards the stairs.

"Remind me who's going to be taking part in this again."

"Uh…" Yami raised his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to remember. "You, me, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Talim, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who's Malik and Ryou?"

"Bakura and Marik's boyfriends," Yami replied.

"Oh okay," Yugi nodded in understanding. "And wait, Talim is coming too?"

Yami made a humming sound as he nodded. Apparently there was a girl in Daichi's group and Talim wanted to take her on. She had told Yami that her brother had taught her some defense moves and also some attack moves so she would be okay.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hell," Yami muttered just as the sound of the doorbell went off.

He quickly strode across to the room to unlatch the locks on the door. As soon as he fixed the last one the door flew open, almost hitting Yami in the face as it did. He glared when his eyes connected with the chocolate brown ones of his friend.

"Hm…" Bakura sneered as he looked around the house. "Nice place."

Yami simply rolled his eyes as Bakura brushed past him. Marik came through next. He was smiling insanely while dragging his boyfriend, Malik, behind him. Ryou walked in slowly after them. He shook Yami's hand softly before making his way over to Yugi.

"Don't forget me you baka," another voice snarled.

Yami's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at the surprise visitor.

"Akefia? You came to?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Akefia was Bakura's cousin. He was known around town for stealing which got him locked up in jail every now and then. Yami noticed all of the rings that adorned Akefia's fingers. He could only guess that they were going to be used as an advantage for him when he was decking someone.

"Obviously," Akefia rolled his eyes before disappearing into the kitchen.

Yami reminded himself to check Akefia's pockets before he left.

"Guess who's here?" Joey's loud voice startled most of everyone in the room.

Everyone watched as Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, and Talim all filed into the room. Talim immediately made a beeline for Yugi and started hugging him much to Yugi's embarrassment. Ryou, who was beside him, covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled.

"Okay, well, it looks like everyone is here," Yami said as he counted each person in the room. "Should we head out?"

"Wait!" Talim shouted, "Suzuki is coming too!"

"Who's Suzuki?" Joey asked.

Just then Suzuki appeared outside of the door. She gave cautious looks to Bakura and his group, but gave a small smile when she saw Talim and Yugi.

"Um, well, okay then…" Yami said unsurely. "Now can we go?"

"Wait!" Talim repeated.

"Bloody hell woman!" Bakura spat irritably.

Talim ignored him as she dug around in her back pocket. Seconds later she held up a thing of black lipstick. Without even asking she grabbed Yugi and swiped some of the lipstick underneath his eyes.

"There!" She smiled happily.

Yugi blinked in confusion as he slowly moved his hand to touch the streaks on his face.

"What's that for?" he asked as he watched Talim do the same thing to her own eyes.

"Intimidation!" she cheered happily.

"More like humiliation," Bakura mumbled to Marik.

Yami sighed loudly which caught everyone's attention. Without another word he went outside. Yugi quickly hurried after him and everyone else followed.

* * *

Yami glanced at his watch and saw that it was 8:57. Him and everyone else was behind the station as planned, but Daichi and his gang had yet to show themselves. Yami honestly hoped that they wouldn't show up. He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt and he most certainly didn't want Daichi touching his tenshi.

"Speak of the devil," Yami heard Duke say.

He turned around and saw Daichi and his friends sauntering towards them in the moonlight. Yami instantly snarled at the sight of the man. But what really surprised him was seeing Tea walking behind Daichi. What the hell was she doing!

"I'm surprised you showed up," Daichi's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Bakura and Marik sizing up Daichi's group. Akefia was looking each individual person over with a blank expression.

"Yeah, yeah, now how do you want to do this?" Yami asked hurriedly.

His nerves were starting to get the better of him.

"Me against your strongest guy," Daichi said.

Yami's group looked around at each other, unsure of who the strongest actually was out of all of them. Of course they all had their own personal opinions…

"That would be me you big ugly bitch," Akefia stated as he shoved his way to the front of the group.

Surprisingly nobody disagreed.

Daichi looked Akefia over and snarled. His eyes narrowed at the challenge. "So be it," Daichi shrugged.

Everyone became quiet and got into their fighting positions as Akefia and Daichi slowly closed the distance from each other. Daichi was the first to strike and that's when everyone made their own move.

Punches were thrown, kicks to the ribs were attempted, and even wrestling took place.

Yami punched a guy in the face, but was immediately taken down as someone else swiped his legs out from underneath him. They kicked him in the thigh before Yami rolled of to the side and jumped back onto his feet. He got two more good punches to the guys face before the guy punched him in the stomach. Slightly winded, he stumbled back a few steps to catch his breath.

Yugi was rather far off from everyone else as he and another guy fought. The guy came running at Yugi which sent both of them backwards. They rolled down a hill until they landed in the pond below. Yugi quickly rolled over and backhanded the guy across the face. The guy retaliated by grabbing the back of Yugi's head and shoved it under the murky water. Yugi struggled for a second before he jabbed his elbow into the other boys ribs, successfully making him let go of his hair. They continued to throw punches at each from there. Yugi landed a high kick to the guys jaw and almost grinned when the guy fell back into the pond. He stood there panting to catch his breath before he felt a hand around his ankle. He was soon being dragged across the now muddy soil.

Back at the top of the hill Marik and Bakura were both taking two guys at a time. They were both quick to dodge punches and even quicker to deliver kicks. Bakura received a hard blow to his temple that made him stagger backwards. Marik quickly covered him as Bakura tried to make his vision come back into focus.

Malik and Ryou had ganged up and were both helping each other. Malik did more of the fighting while Ryou tended to stand back a bit. He wasn't as physically built as the others. Well, then again, neither was Yugi, but Yugi at least had the skill to fight.

Akefia was laughing maniacally every time he got a clean shot to Daichi's face. His rings were doing a number on Daichi's skin which was now covered in red welts from all the scratching and deeply puncture marks. Akefia had some blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, but otherwise he seemed to be the one doing most of the damage out of the two of them.

Yami wasn't sure how much more he could take. While he kept aiming towards the face the guy he was fighting was aiming more towards his stomach, leaving him winded repeatedly.

Yugi and his guy were both covered from head to toe in mud. Yugi's hair looked like a nest with all of the mud, leaves, and twigs raked into it. All of the mud was making his movements more sluggish. Also fighting in the pond water was weighing him down and draining his energy.

Bakura had regained his sight for the most part although everything would blur every now and then making him dizzy.

"Retreat!" someone yelled loudly.

No one was exactly sure who said it, but everyone seemed to take off in separate directions. Daichi's guys all disappeared beyond the station. Daichi was the last to follow. It seemed he wasn't the one who had made the order, yet he knew sticking around by himself wouldn't be to his advantage.

Yami sighed in relief as he slowly moved back to where Bakura and Marik were. Bakura was constantly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand while Marik seemed to be nursing a certain part of his left hand. Akefia had disappeared as soon as Daichi ran off, but Yami wasn't too worried about him.

"Yugi!" he shouted as he tried to look out into the black night.

He saw everyone else making their way over. They all looked just as bad as he felt. He tried not to worry about them as he continued to call out Yugi's name. He became frantic when he heard no reply. What if Daichi had taken Yugi without him knowing?

"YUGI!" he yelled even louder, unaware of the sympathetic looks he was getting from his friends.

Even Talim was too worn out from fighting Tea to try and help.

"Ya…Yami…" Yugi called out from the side of the hill.

His figure soon appeared much to everyone's relief. He slowly limped his way towards Yami who was silently looking him over. He couldn't even see Yugi's face there was so much mud on it.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked as he grabbed Yugi's elbows to help balance him.

He mentally cringed as the smell of mud invaded his nose, but tried to ignore it as he slung Yugi's arm around his neck.

"Fell in the pond…" Yugi said before he spat into the ground.

Yami was about to question him further, but the sound of a gunshot interrupted him. He spun around in panic and began to count how many people were actually gathered.

"Where's Suzuki?" he heard Talim ask in a worried tone.

Everyone turned their heads to look for her, but Talim's mysterious friend was no where in sight.

* * *

Me: Dun, dun dun!

Jay: That was a really boring fight.

Me: Yeah it was. It's hard trying to focus on all of the characters and write out what they're doing and make it sound dramatic at the same time!

Jay: Indeed.

Me: Gomenasai. I tried to prolong the chapter for as long as I could, but I ended up rushing it.


End file.
